Big Three to the Rescue
by PercyJacksonAlways
Summary: The Big Three demigods have to travel to Hogwarts and befriend the wizards, repair the old conflict between demigods and wizards, earn their trust, and stand together to fight the big battle with Lord Voldemort. Are the demigods capable of that? Because if not, the wizards will lose the war without the help of the demigods. All is at stake. Post Giant War and battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story here. So Im trying it out. Feel free to give any comments and reviews, I will really appreciate it :) Im sorry, although I will try my best to update once a week, sometimes im just not free. So dont expect to get it regularly all the time. But of course if you guys really waiting of it, just PM me so I know you are eager to read my story. Okay enough of me ranting on. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or J.K Rowling.**

Percy

Percy Jackson lay on his bed in the Poseidon cabin. For once he was having a good night's sleep. Meaning he didn't get any dreams. Usually his sleeps were filled with dreams and monsters- a normal demigod dream. And usually those dreams were scenes in Tartarus, especially after the Giant wars. Nowadays, the campers of Camp Half-Blood were trying to get life back to how it was before the war. Campers did their usually activities of climbing the lava wall, canoeing, and playing Capture the flag. Even Percy's girlfriend Annabeth was resuming her duties as the official architect of Olympus. Unfortunately for him, a loud noise rang throughout his cabin waking him up. Someone was banging on his door.

Bang. Bang. Bang. "Percy wake up! Wake up this instant or I will personally zap your door down!" It was Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

Percy grumbled. "Okay. I'm getting up now."

He dragged his tired body out of bed and sleepily felt his way to the door and opened it. "Why did you wake me up so early? Can't you see that its still dark outside? I need my sleep. Wake me up later- " He was cut off midsentence from his grumbling by Thalia.

"It's important. Chiron told me to call you up."

"What is it Chiron want that can't wait till morning?" Percy replied.

"I don't know, he just told me to call you and Nico to the Big House" said Thalia impatiently. "Nico is already on his way to the Big House."

Percy nodded. Chiron had even issued quest to many campers after the war thinking it would give them time to get back to the questing days, as how it was before the war.

"Alright. Just give me a minute to change and we'll go to the Chiron" Percy said,closing the door.

He quickly pulled on his orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and changed into a dark blue long pants. Checking to see if Riptide was safely in his pocket, Percy wrenched open the door and left his cabin with Thalia.

"I wonder what kind of quest Chiron is going to give us" Percy thought aloud.

"Seriously Kelp Head, it's must be important seeing that he called all the children of the Big Three. How stupid can you be? Honestly your brain must be filled with Kelp." Thalia joked.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be so clever either Pinecone face, after all those years when you were a tree." Percy retorted.

"Oh yeah? Its not like only your girlfriend can be smart."

At that statement, Percy stuck out his tongue at Thalia.

* * *

Thalia opened the door and stepped into the Big House. Percy followed after her. The Big House was where Chiron talked about quests and important meetings. There was a Ping-Pong table right in the middle of the room. Percy spotted Nico sitting at a chair in the shadows waiting for them. Chiron was pacing around the room in horse form.

"Ahh, finally you came. Come in and have a sit Percy and Thalia. I have an important subject to tell all of you." Chiron said politely.

Percy and Thalia each took a chair from a stack and went to sit on either side of Nico who had already moved out from the shadows and sat at one end of the Ping-Pong table.

When they had settled down, Chiron continued, "As all of you might have already guessed, I have a task for you."

"You mean a quest?" Percy asked.

"You can say that." Chiron replied "but it is rather important. My friend in England needs help, and as such I wish you three to go. You are the best help I have. This friend of mine is called Albus Dumbledore and he is the headmaster of a school of magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are all children blessed by Hecate and they have a great enemy to defeat who goes of the name Lord Voldermort. Voldermort is planning to attack the school to start a war, trying to get students to his dark side. You are the reinforcements needed. Since you three are extremely powerful together and are experienced in two wars already, you will be of great help to the wizarding world. So will you help?"

There was silence in the room for sometime as the demigods tried to digest all the information.

Finally Nico broke he silence by saying "That's not all the information is it? Surely there is something you are not telling us. No quests are so easily done."

Percy and Thalia sniggered.

"Yeah. What are you not telling us Chiron?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"Well. The wizards do not welcome the demigods. In the past, long ago, wizards were always against demigods. They do not take us kindly. Only the headmaster and some teachers have decided to put away the past. They now understand the intentions of us demigods. However, that does not hold true for the students. They still dislike and hate us. They will not hesitate to be rid of you." Chiron said grimly "So this complicates matters now, doesn't it?"

We all sat in thought, pondering on how to overcome the situation. Percy was already fidgeting in his seat. He knew the ADHD was getting the better of him.

Chiron continued after awhile, "Now to summarise what you should do before you leave. You have to find a way to befriend the wizards and get them to trust you. Only then will they accept your help in defending Hogwarts, and by working together, the war can be won. Do you understand?"

Percy, Thalia and Nico glanced at each other, sharing a single thought_: it was going to be a difficult quest_. We turned back to Chiron nodding.

Percy decided to break all the tension in the room by saying " Fine. Let's go kick some Voldydude's butts."

They all laughed. Chiron smiled and said "Well, just so you know, I will be sending Percy into the school as an exchange student from America first. It is easier to gain trust if he goes there alone. After they accept him as a demigod, Percy will IM the camp, and I will send in Nico and Thalia."

The demigods agreed to Chiron's plan. Percy walked back to his cabin to pack his clothes. Chiron told him that he would get Nico to shadowtravel to the train platform, where he would start his quest. He was to leave as soon as possible.

He got ready everything into a trunk and checked that Riptide was in his pocket again. Chiron had mentioned that his sword worked against monsters and wizards alike.

Percy dashed back out of his cabin and nearly bumped into the son of Hades.

"What the Hades are you doing right outside my cabin!" Percy said in shock.

"Chiron wanted me to shadowtravel you remember?" Nico replied.

"But you didn't have to stand _right_ outside the door!"

"Fine! I think I'll leave you to take a plane to England then."

"Nooo! I'm sorry." Percy said hastily. He knew if he dared to step into a plane, Zeus would blast him out of the sky. "Now will you take me?"

Nico rolled his eyes, and grabbed his arm. He bended the shadows around them and they disappeared into nothingness.

**Well thats it for this Chapter. I really really hope you like this story. Pls Pls Pls review so i will be able to improve. Criticism is also appreciated as it is needed for improvement too. Just a simple request if you can favourite my story it will be great so I will know if you are actually interested in it. And of course you may give ideas and tips on whos POV I should do next. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed. I have tried to improve with the reviews you have given me. I know some of you are wondering if I am going anywhere with this story, so I want to assure you all that I have some ideas. But for now I have to make the setting of the story. The fun should come in chap 4 or 5.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or J.K Rowling unfortunately.**

**Well that's it. Read on **

Harry

Kings Cross Station was as crowded as ever. Ron and Hermione had already gone through the barrier of platform 9 ¾. Harry wheeled the trolley so that he was facing the blank stretch of wall that was actually the barrier. Of course, the muggles wouldn't know that. They would just walk past the wall like it was any other ordinary wall. As wizards, they knew better.

Harry ran through the barrier and found himself in platform with a steam red train labeled "Hogwarts express". Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him so that we could board the train together.

Together we hauled our trunks up the train with some difficulty, and walked down the isle trying to find an empty compartment. Unfortunately for them, after they had walked down more than half of the train, they still could not find any empty compartment. All of them were already full, packed with students who were happily talking after the long break. Now that the students were finally reunited, they had many adventures from their holidays to share with their friends.

Harry, Ron and Hermione continued to trudge to the back of train. Nearing the end, they saw a compartment which was mostly empty except for a teenage boy wearing a bright orange T-shirt and was of about 17 years old doing his final year of Hogwarts like them. However, Harry was sure he had never seen this guy before. The teen had put his leg up on the seat opposite him, his head was leaning against the window and his eyes were closed. In short, the teen was sleeping soundly. His trunk was already stowed away in the overhead compartment.

Harry glanced at his friends, all of whom were staring at the boy. They looked to Harry and had a silent agreement. Harry then stepped in and tapped the sleeping teen on the shoulder.

The teen instantly woke up. His hands instinctively went into his pocket. _It must be his wand_, Harry thought. However, the teen did not pull out his wand. He merely kept his hand in his pocket and looked at them with a confused expression.

Deciding to break the awkwardness of this situation, Harry introduced his friends. "Hello, this is Ron and Hermione, and I am Harry, Could we share the compartment with you since everywhere else is full?"

"Uh, sure." The boy replied. The teen immediately removed his feet which were on the seat opposite him and sat up.

They went into the compartment and sat facing the teen. He still had not introduced himself, and so they sat in silence, staring at each other.

"Who are you?" Ron said abruptly after sometime.

The teen looked at him, and Harry realized that his eyes was sea green, like an ocean. The boy replied, "Oh, I am Percy." He simply said.

Ron nodded.

It was Hermione's turn to ask a question. "Where are you from? You are certainly a new person, since I've never see you before."

Percy seemed to struggle with answering that question.

Finally he replied, "I'm an exchange student from America."

"What school are you from in America? Which year are you going into at Hogwarts? Does Dumbledore know about this? How-" Hermione launched a jumble of questions.

"Hermione stop. He's new here. Give him a break with the questions" Ron said, slightly annoyed.

"But obviously don't you want to know more about him?"

"We can ask him later. He's tired, we woke him up just now. Let him rest."

"But-"

"Dumbledore will introduce him, I'm sure."

"Oh you do? You know very well I'm smarter than you are."

"You're too smart for your own good!"

"Ronald, I-"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Harry yelled. Ron and Hermione never stopped bickering when they disagreed on something.

Both Ron and Hermione stopped their bickering and stared at Harry. Percy, who was sitting opposite him, looked at them too, with a look of amusement, like he'd seen such arguments before.

"Well, I would like to know which school you came from in America." Harry told Percy, looking at his orange T-shirt with the words CHB on it

"Um, it's called Castle Half Blood" Percy replied after a pause and looking down at his own T-shirt.

Harry could tell that Percy wasn't telling the truth, but he decided to keep his suspicions for later. He wondered vaguely why anyone would lie about where they came from. Harry thought that maybe Percy's headmaster had told him not to reveal the name and whereabouts of his school. He knew that because other wizarding schools such as Beauxbatons and Durmstrang both did not like to reveal much about their schools in fear of an attack. Naturally, Harry assumed it was similar in Percy's case.

However, Hermione was not convinced.

"I've never heard of wizard schools in America. As far as I know, there are _no_ wizard schools in America." Hermione said.

Now Percy looked uncomfortable, and with a hint of _nervousness_? Harry thought he saw a flicker of nervousness pass Percy's face for a moment. Then it was gone, replaced by a lopsided smile.

"There is. How can I not know where my school is?" Percy said calmly. "Now if you don't mind I would appreciate if you let me take a nap." With that, Percy put his head against the glass window as before and closed his eyes. His raven black hair was slightly covering one of his eyes.

Harry saw Percy's breathing slowed down into a natural rhythm and knew that he had really fallen asleep. _Wow. This guy could sleep in an instant_, he thought. He looked at Ron and Hermione, both of with were looking at the sleeping boy.

"Well what do you think of him?" Harry muttered to his friends.

"He seems suspicious not telling us truthfully about his school in America. Harry I'm sure there is no wizard school in America." Hermione said quickly.

"Then he must be lying. But why would he? What does he have to hide?" Ron asked.

Harry took a deep breath decided to tell them about what was nagging him about Percy. Hoping his friends would believe him, he said "He could be a Death Eater spy like Malfoy. Do you feel the aura of power around him?"

"Yes! I was going to ask you that too! He feels powerful. It feels like power is practically radiating off him." Ron added.

"True. I agree with you Harry. He could be a Death Eater. We have to watch out." Hermione whispered.

"What do we do then?" Ron asked fearfully.

"I say we try to keep an eye on him and see what he does. If he tries anything, we go to Dumbledore. Agreed?" Harry replied.

"Fine" Said Hermione and Ron in unison.

-Line Break-

For the rest of the train journey to Hogwarts, the three friends shared about their holiday during the school holidays. They ate Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Ron played wizard's chess with Harry while Hermione read a book. Every now and then shooting a glance and the sleeping Percy who slept like a log.

Time seemed to fly by and the train started to slow down. They changed into their robes and got their trunks from the rack above before Ron tapped Percy on his shoulder, rousing him from his sleep.

Harry watched as Percy got up and grabbed his trunk from the overhead compartment and set it on the floor with no difficulty. Then all of them stepped down from the train like the other students and onto the station platform.

Together, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Percy walked to the docks where the students were boarding boats to sail to Hogwarts castle.

Harry glanced back at Percy again who was captivated by the view of the castle. Maybe, he thought, maybe Dumbledore might explain about this exchange programme in the great hall.

**Aaand that is the end of this chapter. I know its not that long but I don't really have the time to write long chapters as that would mean a longer time to update. Pls review. Like I said before, feel free to comment and criticize on anything. Or you can PM me if you want. Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have read all the reviews from all of you. Thank you very much for taking the time to give me a review and I greatly appreciate it. And here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

Percy

When the three students had shared the compartment with Percy, they had introduced themselves as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry was the teen with the round glasses with bright green eyes. Ron was a tall, freckled red headed boy. Hermione had brown bushy hair, who looked like a know-it-all. She looked smart, like Annabeth. Of course his girlfriend was much, much prettier compared to Hermione.

And when she had fired many questions about his school in America, Percy started to get worried. _What if she was smart enough and found out who he really was? _He needed to be careful. Percy hoped that they bought his story about him coming from a school called Castle Half Blood. He knew it sounded lame for a school, but it was the first name he could think of that would explain his T-shirt too.

Now, he stood at the docks, queuing up with the trio he met on the train, waiting for their turn to get onto a boat.

"Four to a boat!" shouted a voice.

He stood mesmerized by the view of the castle from the docks. Percy knew Annabeth would love to see this castle. After all, she was obsessed with architecture.

He snapped back to reality as it was their turn to get onto the next boat.

"Sorry guys, but may I share a boat with you?" Percy asked politely.

"Yeah, sure. You with us would make four." Harry replied.

They stepped down into the small wooden boat. The ripples in the water gave him a calming sensation. Percy was in his father's element. Even though it was not the sea, it was still water. And with water, it always made him feel good, energized, and peaceful.

The boat was moving extremely slowly towards the Hogwarts castle. Yet he knew better than to use his powers as it might give himself away. When they were halfway across the lake, he could feel a presence underwater. Not a dark presence, but the presence of a giant squid. Percy supposed the squid had sensed him too as a voice spoke in his mind.

_Lord_, it spoke.

_How are you doing down there?_ Percy replied in his mind.

_I am doing fine down here Lord. Thank you for your concern Lord._ It said.

_You don't have to call me Lord. I prefer Percy_. Percy answered.

_You are very kind Percy. I guess I'll leave you now since you are reaching the castle._ The giant squid said.

That was pretty much how Percy's conversation with the giant squid went. The wooden boat that they were on bumped gently at the underground docks under the castle. Percy risked a little of his powers over water to stabilize the boat as they climbed out onto the land. He looked around. The underground was large, just like the Cyclops cave they went to rescue Grover during his adventures with Annabeth, Tyson and Clarisse in Polyphemus's lair.

He followed the rest of the students up the staircase which led to the ground level of the castle. A little way ahead was the entrance hall leading to the Great Hall. Percy was jostled around as everyone pushed their way into the Great Hall.

Just by stepping into the Great Hall, Percy could see the splendor of the castle. The Hall was brightly lit with candles that _float_? He supposed that was part of the magic in the castle.

In the front of the Hall, there was a grand chair at the center. An old man with a long white beard was sitting there, watching the students file in. Percy suddenly recalled that Chiron had wanted him to go with the first years to be "sorted" into houses. He didn't know what Chiron meant by that though.

Nevertheless, he walked in with what seemed like the youngest of the students to the front of the hall, aware that everyone sitting at the four tables were staring at him. Probably wondering what a teenage guy wearing and orange T-shirt was doing at the front.

The old man, whom he realized, must be the headmaster, Percy thought. The Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and said "Welcome! Welcome students, to another new year at Hogwarts. Now without further ado, lets start with the sorting."

An elderly witch wearing an emerald green gown brought forward a three legged stool and a frayed hat. In her hands she clutched a long roll of paper.

"Don, Macy", the elderly witch read out.

A small girl timidly made her way to the front of the line and sat on the stool. The witch placed the hat upon her head. It drooped so low that the little girl's eyes were covered by the hat.

A little while later, the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The little girl jumped up and ran over to the left, sitting with her new house.

Blame Percy's ADHD, he zoned out after the first sorting. To Percy, the list went on and on. Annabeth's face swam into his thoughts and he could see her pretty face, grey stormy eyes with her blond hair cascading down her shoulders in his mind's eye. _Stop thinking about her! Gosh, you have to concentrate on this quest!_

He snapped out of his thoughts as the elderly witch called out "Jackson, Perseus".

He walked over to the hat and sat down on the stool feeling rather nervous. _What if the hat gave away his identity? _The witch placed the sorting hat upon his head.

_Hmm_, a voice said in his mind.

Immediately, Percy knew it was coming from the hat.

_Well, well, well. Where shall I place you?_ The hat asked. _A demigod. This could be good or bad to the wizarding world. You have had a sad and dark past. Two wars. Tartarus! Could you possibly belong to Slytherin? Ooh, incredibly loyal, loyalty is your fatal flaw. Maybe a Hufflepuff _The hat continued. _Nope, that dosent seem right._ _But there is bravery, a lot of bravery. Better be….. GRYFINDOR!_

The hat shouted the last word to the rest of the hall.

Percy stood up and walked to the table at the left side. He spotted an empty seat at the side of the hall beside the trio he had met on the train, and sat down.

He saw Ron looking pointedly at him. His expression seemed to read, _how could you have gotten in to Gryffindor? You look like a loser._

Percy dropped his gaze to his plate and was surprised to see it loaded with food. _Woah_, he thought. _Did the food just appear right in front of me? Maybe they have almost the same magic as the one in Camp, where the plate fills with whatever food you want_.

Percy knew he couldn't show he was a demigod by giving burnt food offerings to the gods. It might cause a total uproar. So he merely prayed to his dad thinking, _Dad please accept this prayer to you instead of the food offering, _before tucking into the food.

Eating his way down the pile of food on his plate, Percy had to admit that the food was great. No, that was an understatement. In fact, the food was delicious, perfect! The only flaw to the delicious dishes, in Percy's opinion was that it wasn't blue. He supposed he had to make do without blue food then.

"Woah, you must be hungry" commented Hermione.

"Well yeah, I haven't ate since I got here, and it was a long journey." Percy said, trying to make himself clear with food stuffed in his mouth.

"Well, looks like you and Ron have something in common then." Harry joked.

Percy swallowed the remaining food in his mouth with a big gulp, before looking up from his eating business to spare Ron a glance.

Ron was busy shoving food into his mouth and didn't reply.

"He's _always_ hungry.", added Harry teasingly.

"Hey!" said Ron indignantly as soon as he could talk without food spewing out of his mouth.

-Line break-

The food disappeared when Percy had eaten to his fill. According to Harry, it was the cue when Dumbledore made his start of term speech.

**Dun Dun Dun… hahaha. One question...do you guys think Percy is too smart? pls comment on this thank you.**

**Okay pls leave me a review so that I'll know how you guys find this chapter. And if you like it maybe you can favouite it? Thank you once again **


	4. Chapter 4

**To start off, a big thank you to you guys for the reviews. Now, without hesitation, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Harry

Harry watched as Percy walked to the front and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall had a look of respect towards Percy as she placed the sorting hat upon his head. It was as though she admired Percy. But then, the professor had never seen Percy before, had she? Harry knew through experience in her Transfiguration class that she rarely praised her students, yet alone _respect_? That was surely something new.

He wondered which house Percy would be placed in. Hufflepuff? Harry doubted that. This Percy guy looked suspicious, and definitely not the trustworthy sort. Maybe, Ravenclaw? No, Harry thought, Percy certainly didn't look smart or witty. That left either Slytherin or Gryffindor. Harry knew that Gryffindor was meant for the brave students. True, Percy looked like he had done lots of dangerous things. The scars and scratches on his arms told him that. Then it must mean that Percy was brave. He even considered if Percy could be put in Slytherin. It was a house mainly for the supporters of Voldemort. Most students there were purebloods, with both their parents working for the dark lord. Just like Malfoy. But Harry had this feeling that Percy, although suspicious, did not feel like he was meant for Slytherin.

At this moment, Ron interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Let's bet on which house Mr Creepy will be in."

"Don't call him that Ron!" Hermione cut in irritated.

"I knew it! You fancy him!" Ron retorted triumphantly.

"What? No Ron. I don't fancy him!" said Hermione going red in the face.

"Don't lie! I see you starring all starry-eyed at him."

"Shut up Ron! You don't know me!'

"Oh, yeah? The way you look into his eyes just proves my point!"

"Ron!"

Harry sighed. Those two argue like an old married couple.

"Guys! I bet he will be in Gryffindor." Harry said loudly, mainly to stop his best friends from their argument.

Ron and Hermione stopped their bickering and looked up at Harry.

"No way, man. I think he will be in Slytherin. He is definitely a spy for You-Know-Who." Ron replied. For once, Hermione agreed with him by nodding profusely at his side.

Percy was taking a long time to be sorted. He seemed to sit on the stool for an eternity. Harry wondered what the Hat must be saying to him in his head. Harry looked around the Great Hall to see all the students craning their necks and looking at Percy. Most of the girls were drooling over Percy, even worse than the dreamy eyed look that Hermione had when she was looking at Percy.

Then the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and Percy went over to their table and sat beside them. Harry could tell that Ron was disgruntled by Percy being placed in Gryffindor by the looks he was shooting to Percy.

After they had eaten to their full, which included Harry's favourite treacle tart and pudding, the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up. The students in the Great Hall fell silent and they all turned to look at the headmaster.

"Now that you have been fed and watered, I would like to make a few announcements." Dumbledore said. "Firstly, first years are reminded that the forbidden forest is strictly out-of-bounds. Secondly, I would like you all the join me in welcoming an exchange student from America, Percy Jackson!" Dumbledore pointed to where Percy was sitting, and all the students swivelled around in their seats to get a good look at the newcomer.

Harry noticed Percy looked down at the table as all the students looked toward him. It was as if Percy didn't like the attention he was getting, and felt uncomfortable. Harry assumed Percy wasn't the type of attention seeking person. Although Percy had a look of a leader, in Harry's opinion, Percy was humble and was not the stuck up sort who would brag about it.

_Maybe_, Harry thought, _Percy might not be a Death Eater after all. He might just be a shy and cautious teen._ Harry made a mental note to try and convince Ron and Hermione about this later in the Common room.

The students looked back at Dumbledore so that he could conclude his speech. "I'm sure you all will be able to catch up with Percy in due course. For now, let me continue, as I will need your fullest attention for this matter." Dumbledore paused. Now, every pair of eyes were upon the headmaster, hanging on to his every word, listening with rapt attention.

Dumbledore continued, "From spies on our side, I have gathered enough evidence to know that the Dark Lord you all know as Voldemort," almost everyone flinched at this name, "will be trying to break into Hogwarts this year. He is gathering his army of Death Eaters and even monsters you have never heard of before. These monsters have been assumed, for a long time, to be dead. Yet now, they are back and they have allied themselves with the Dark Lord. The correct term for this group of monsters is: _Greek monsters._" Dumbledore was forced to stop his speech as the Great Hall erupted with noise.

Students started talking to each other about what they have heard about Greek monsters.

"They are big, scary, and extremely dangerous." Someone shouted from the back of the hall.

"Many wizards died trying to fight them!" Harry caught another voice.

But Harry knew better, he wanted to hear the most reliable person on Greek monsters. And the only person he knew who was able to give him that information was- Hermione.

Just as Harry was going to ask Hermione about what she knew of Greek monsters, she said, "Greek monsters are among the hardest monsters to kill, even with magic. Magic cannot harm or damage them, it would only slow down the monster at best."

"What can kill it?" Ron asked nervously, as though he had read what was on Harry's mind.

"It can only be killed by a metal known as Celestial Bronze." Hermione answered.

"Celestial Bronze? I've never heard of such a metal." Harry replied.

"It is a-" Hermione stopped abruptly. She turned around, as if trying to look of something.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry said in alarm.

"It's Percy! He just disappeared!" Hermione whispered so that only Harry and Ron could hear her.

"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed, "I knew he was a spy all along. He is probably on his way to tell his Death Eater pals about what Dumbledore had told us. We shouldn't have trusted him in the first place. We should've told Dumbledore straight away."

Dumbledore continued, cutting off all conversation in the Great Hall, "With that, you may go back to your dormitories for a good night's sleep. Chop chop."

Harry heard the loud scraping of benches as the students stood up as one, and started filing to their respective dormitories.

Harry, Ron and Hermione trudged back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was the first of all the Gryffindors so enter the common room. There, he saw Percy sitting on a squashy armchair by the fireplace. Percy was staring at the wall, seemingly deep in thought.

Percy turned around to look at them when he heard the portrait hole open. Harry wondered how Percy could have known the password into the common room. Had someone told him?

"Hey." Percy said.

"How did you know the password into the Common Room? Who told you the password?" Harry asked, trying to force a calm expression on his face.

Percy smiled, the same lopsided smile he had given them on the train, causing many girls, Hermione included, to swoon at him, before saying quietly, "I have my ways."

Harry decided to ignore Percy's secretive manner for now, and showed Percy up to the boy's dormitory. Percy would be sleeping in the same room as Harry, Neville, Seamus and Ron.

Harry watched amused as Percy went over to his bed and fell backwards onto his four poster bed and fell asleep immediately.

**Reviews, Reviews please… I'll give you a virtual cookie. And if you like it, remember to click on the follow or fav button. Thank you. That's all for this Chapter. So how do you guys find it so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know you have requested longer chapters but I really cant make it longer now as im already updating it almost every day. Im sooo sorry about that **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Third person POV

Zeus paced around in the newly built throne room on Olympus. The daughter of Athena and Official Architect of Olympus, Annabeth Chase was now moving on to her next big project- to design and create individual statues of each god and goddess. After the Giant war, Olympus had been in a messy state. Pillars had collapsed and parts of the walls and ceiling had chipped off. Now, it was slowly being restored.

At this moment, the throne room was filled with the gods and goddess. Zeus had called a meeting and had summoned everyone here, insisting that it was extremely important.

When all the Olympians had settled down on their throne, Zeus spoke, "As you might want to know, I have asked Chiron to send some of the kids from the camp on a quest."

Hades interrupted the King of the Gods by saying, "Who did that centaur send?"

"I was just getting to it!" Zeus said irritably.

"Well, then get a move on, brother." Hades snapped.

"Then stop interrupting me!" Zeus retorted, a slight anger was heard in his voice.

"Alright, just tell us who Chiron sent on this quest." Poseidon said, trying to calm down the two gods.

"Perseus Jackson was sent in first. When the time comes, both Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo will follow." Zeus finished.

Immediately there were shouts of anger at this.

Poseidon leapt to his feet saying loudly, "Who gave Chiron permission to send my son! He has just gone through two wars! He needs some time of peace."

"I agree brother," Hades said, "that old horse has gone too far. To think he even sent in my son in for another quest just when the war is over!"

Artemis chipped into the argument too, "My lieutenant has to lead the rest of the hunters. She has her duties to fulfil. I do not wish her to get involved in this quest."

"Silence!" roared Zeus. "It is too late to say all these now. The quest has started already. Perseus is already in the magical school of Hogwarts. We cannot do anything but to sit and watch how all these events turn out. We cannot interfere, or risk a war between the demigods and the wizards."

The throne room was deathly quiet as all the Olympians were mulling on the situation.

"I think that the demigods are more than a match for these wizards." Hestia said from the hearth of the fireplace. "They are capable of completing the quest."

After a long silence, Poseidon spoke, "I agree with her. Our children are powerful. They will be able to protect themselves."

"Look who's talking." Ares spoke. "The father of the demigod who's fatal flaw is personal loyalty."

Poseidon looked up, glaring at Ares.

"And what are you trying to imply from that?" Poseidon said calmly, " I agree with Hestia here because I know my son well. I am confident that he will succeed. After all, he _is_ a hero of Olympus."

Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, who had been racking her brains for the last few minutes, finally gave her views. "I feel that my daughter should go too. She will be helpful in the preparation before the war."

The Olympians could not reject this opinion from Athena. After all, she was the smart one. She was the one with all the plans and she was always right. Her daughter would definitely be useful.

"Fine." Zeus concluded, "We will let our children continue with this quest, with the addition of Annabeth Chase. All agreed?"

All the Olympians nodded, agreeing with Zeus.

"Just a question out of curiosity, why are you so willing to send in your daughter Annabeth?" Poseidon asked the goddess of wisdom.

Athena thought for a moment before replying, "Although I used to disapprove of my daughter's relationship with Perseus, I have realised, during the course of the Giant War, that both Percy and Annabeth need each other in their lives. They know each other so well, fighting together would make them unstoppable. They are a well matched battle pair." Athena finished.

"So," Hades asked, "You do not hate that sea spawn anymore?"

Athena scowled before saying stiffly, "No. I do not hate Percy after I saw what he'd done for my daughter Annabeth. He went down to Tartarus with her, that is the greatest slow of his loyalty and love her."

"Oooh!" squealed Aphrodite. "Such strong love. They are indeed a perfect couple."

"Yes." Hera, the queen of the gods, goddess of family and marriage said approvingly. "We must put behind all past rivalries and stand together. After all, though I hate to admit it, our children are doing better than us on this issue."

"Sounds like you all have been eating sufficient amounts of cereal" Demeter added.

"That's it! This meeting is over!" Zeus said, disappearing with a sudden sound of thunder.

"Well, I must go now to speak to my daughter about her involvement in the quest," said Athena, who then turned and left the throne room.

The rest of the Olympians teleported away while Hestia, goddess of the hearth, went to sit by the fireplace.

* * *

Annabeth Chase was sitting in her office, high up in Olympus. She was pouring over diagrams, notes and a stack of calculations on her desk. Usually, she was very focused in her work, especially work involving architecture. However, there was just one thing bothering her, giving her a slight distraction. And it was Percy, her one and only Seaweed Brain, and her boyfriend.

Percy had Iris Messaged her yesterday, saying Chiron had issued a quest to him, Nico and Thalia. Percy had told her all about the quest to the wizard's school in England, and what he had to do on the quest. He had even told her that he promised to Iris Message her while he was away on the quest. Yet, truth to be told, she missed him, _a lot_.

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts when a goddess materialised before her. It was her mom, Athena.

"Annabeth, I have something to inform you." Athena started.

Annabeth listened intently. Maybe Athena wanted to tell her that she could follow Percy on this quest? Some hope stirred inside her as she waited in anticipation.

"The Olympians have agreed that you may join this quest Percy, Thalia and Nico are in." Athena continued smiling, seeing the wide smile plastered on her daughters face as her eyes lit up, as though she'd been hit by the purest ray of sunlight.

"I will go, Mom!" replied Annabeth immediately.

"Well, you will go with Nico and Thalia only when Percy gives the signal to leave." Athena said clearly.

"Yes Mom, whatever you say." Annabeth said sweetly.

"Then pack up, and get ready so that you will be able to leave at a moment's notice. I will send you to Camp to be with Nico and Thalia." Said Athena.

"Of course. Thanks Mom," replied the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth was excited, now that she would be able to join in the quest, with the addition that she would be seeing Percy sooner than she'd expected.

Without hesitation, Annabeth quickly stacked her half-completed notes and drawings into a neat pile at the side of her desk, shut down the laptop Daedalus had given her and reached out to touch her Mom so that she could be teleported back to her home- Camp Half-Blood.

Then, with a flash of light, both mother and daughter vanished into thin air.

**End of chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Now Annabeth is going to be included in this quest. Yay. The next Chapter is going to be Percy again.**

**Percy: Who, me?**

**Me: Yep. You.**

**Percy: Better make me look good, okay?**

**Me: We'll see. Now, off you go. Shoo.**

**Alright, tell me if you enjoyed this chapter guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. Thanks you for all your reviews . This chapter will be… PERCY!**

**Just for your interest, if you are wondering, in the later chapters, Percy will battle some monsters before his friends arrive. I don't plan to add in Tyson and Grover to this story as they are minor characters to me. However, I am going to bring in the rest of the seven in the future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Percy

Percy had rushed out of the Great Hall when Dumbledore was telling the wizards about Greek monsters. He had been afraid that the headmaster might accidentally call out the name of a specific monster. Since names had power, if he had done so, the monster would be able to sense it, and would head to Hogwarts School. In addition, if Percy had been in the Great Hall when a monster was there, the monster would be able to pick out his scent and come for him, putting all the students there in great danger. That was why he had hastily dashed out of the Hall. Not that he was afraid of fighting monsters- he had fought many during his short, miserable life, but instead, he felt that pulling Riptide out in front of everybody in the Hall would surely arouse suspicion. Definitely not something he wanted.

So, Percy had sprinted out of the Hall when he noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione were deep in a discussion on what they knew of Greek monsters. The moment he left the Great Hall and was out in the Entrance Hall, he thought for a moment what he should do. Percy didn't know where to go. He didn't know where the Gryffindor dormitory was. Neither did he know how to find his way around the huge magical castle. Just as he was about to do something stupid, like banging his head on the wall and cursing himself on being so clueless on what to do, there was a flash of light.

Percy whipped around, his instincts getting the better of him. His hands automatically reached into his pocket, gripping his pen.

However, he needn't have worried. Percy took awhile to recognise the face of the woman standing before him. _It's Hecate!_ Percy thought. _But why did she come looking for me?_

"Percy Jackson," greeted Hecate, the goddess of Magic.

Percy bowed slightly at the goddess. "Lady Hecate," he acknowledged.

Hecate looked at him and said, "Percy, you have done well so far for this quest. However, I must warn you that the trio- Harry, Ron and Hermione, are already suspicious of your actual origin and background."

"Uh-oh" said Percy lamely.

"You just have to be more careful where you step. However, you can be assured that once you have earned their trust, they will show more friendliness towards you. Only then can you send your friends from camp here." Hecate said sternly.

"Alright." Percy said, "I'll try my best."

But apparently Hecate was not done with him yet, because she continued in a grave tone, "Percy you cannot take this quest lightly, the future of those whom I blessed with magic could be wiped off the face of this world in an instant. I sent you to come to Hogwarts before the others is because I believe you can repair the damage of mistrust between wizards and demigods like how you reunited the Greek and Roman Camps just a few months ago." Hecate paused with a smile.

"I-" Percy tried to say, but was cut off by the goddess.

"I will help you just this once. I shall teleport you to the Gryffindor common room, where you will wait for the other students to arrive after the feast." Hecate said helpfully, "but don't expect any more favours from me. As a goddess, we do not interfere with quests given to demigods. Do you understand?"

"Yes My Lady." Percy replied, nodding in appreciation of her offer of help.

"One last thing before I teleport you off, Percy. I want your word that you will protect the students of Hogwarts as long as it is within your power." said the goddess.

"What? I mean- Of course, you have my word on that matter." Percy promised, slightly flustered on the sudden request of Hecate.

"I want you to swear it on the Styx." Lady Hecate said quietly.

"What? You don't trust me?" Percy said annoyed.

Lady Hecate didn't answer him, but merely waited for his response.

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx that I will protect the students of Hogwarts to the best of my ability." said Percy, his throat dry.

Percy heard the thunder rumbled in the distance. He had made a binding oath. He knew that turning back on his word would cause him something even worse than death itself.

Lady Hecate looked pleased at this, and took his arm. Both the demigod and the goddess of magic vanished with a flash of light.

* * *

That was when Percy found himself in a circular room, which he guessed, must be the Gryffindor common room. He was alone. Perhaps Hecate had teleported him in here before going back to Olympus.

Percy walked over to a window and looked out, and he realised that he must be in one of the towers in the castle. He knew Annabeth would be dying to be here to see the architecture of this castle. The son of Poseidon missed his Wise Girl so much.

He sat down in one of the soft looking armchairs by the fireplace, which was currently not in use. Percy remembered his promise to Iris Message Annabeth. He decided to do it in the middle of the night, when the whole Gryffindor house is sleeping. Thinking up an excuse to explain why he could miraculously appear in the common room was not hard and it should not raise much suspicion among his fellow Gryffindors.

After a while, the students came in, Harry leading the way. Harry bombarded him with questions about passwords and how he came in, that's all. Percy merely replied with a short and sweet statement that didn't really answer his question.

Harry didn't pester Percy, but instead showed him where Percy would be sleeping. Percy pretended to collapse asleep in his bed. Harry bought his plan, and left Percy alone.

Percy waited for quite a long time, trying to wait for everyone to get to bed. He even dozed off for a while, only waking up slightly over midnight. The room was relatively dark, with only a ray of moonlight streaming into the room from the open curtains. He waited a while more, just to be sure that everyone was asleep. Percy couldn't risk giving himself away again.

Looking up at the moon, he thought of Artemis, the maiden goddess, the goddess of the hunt. He recalled how he'd saved her in one of the quests long ago. How he'd held up the sky with Annabeth. How soon he'd see her again.

Percy stole a glance at his watch. It was 1am in the morning, the right time to make the Iris Message to his girlfriend. Percy sat up on the bed, trying not to make any sound.

He crept out of the room stealthily and gently closed the door behind him. Like a burglar, Percy tip-toed down the stairs, careful to walk in the shadows, just in case. Percy stifled a laugh as he thought that being with the son of Hades might have rubbed off on him.

Then he crept into the washroom and locked the door. Turning on the tap, Percy waved his hand, willing the water to obey his command, forming a mist, which bended the light from the moon into a rainbow. He grinned in delight, knowing he was about to have a conversation with Annabeth.

**By the way, you guys can pm me if you want to talk about anything. Be it my story, or PJO or HOO books. I won't bite. Promise.**

**In the next chapter, the wizards will learn that Percy is a demigod. So, wait for it! In the meantime, could you just give me a little review? Pretty pleassse…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right, so just before you read this chapter, just a little note after reading your reviews. Although I have no plans whatsoever about Tyson and Grover coming in, I might add them in just in the final battle. I will try to make the chapters a little longer too, from where I have stopped. But since I always type chapters in advance, the slightly longer chapters will come in much later. Ooops, I totally forgot about Percy's SPQR tattoo, so I've to go without it, really sorry about that . There will be no time skip as I want things to go smoothly. Finally, I'll try to keep Hermione's character in check. As to whether Percy will get into trouble...you've got to read to find out! Okay, thats it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Harry

Harry sighed after seeing Percy slumping on his four poster bed. _That guy really slept a lot_, he thought. Harry could tell that Percy was consciously trying to avoid answering his questions. How could Percy have entered the Gryffindor Common Room without knowing the password? The fat lady never allowed entry to those who forgot the password. Harry was mulling over his thoughts, wrecking his brains, trying to figure out who Percy could really be.

His scar didn't hurt when he was near Percy. Usually, the pain in his scar was caused when there was a Death Eater, or when Voldemort himself was nearby. That meant that Percy surely was not a Death Eater. Yet, Harry thought, if Percy was not a Death Eater, then why would he act so secretive? After all, there were only two sides to this war. There was only those who were on the side of Voldemort, or those who did not support him.

Deciding to discuss this with Hermione and Ron, Harry went back down the spiral staircase, into the common room. He spotted Hermione and Ron sitting at the table in the corner, waiting for him. Striding over to them, Harry launched into the thing that had constantly been bothering him- Percy.

"Guys, I'm sure Percy is not a Death Eater, my scar doesn't hurt when I am near him." Harry started.

"So?" Ron retaliated, "Anyone can be a bloody Death Eater. Maybe he's really powerful and is able to trick your scar."

"Actually Ron, I agree with Harry. I doubt Dumbledore will let anyone into the castle without checking them first." Hermione stated.

"Okay, say Percy is not a Death Eater, and not telling us the truth either. Then what is he doing here?"

They thought I silence. They were now then only ones in the Common Room. All the students had gone to bed already as it was late, and they have lessons the next day.

"I think," said Harry slowly, "Its time I got my dad's old cloak out again."

Ron agreed instantly by nodding his head so hard that Harry was afraid his head might just fall off. Hermione, however, was more reluctant, although she still agreed in the end.

"Well, that's the only way to find out what he is really up to." She said, mostly to herself.

Harry quietly sneaked back into his dormitory, and snatched up his invisibility cloak before dashing back downstairs, only to find Ron and Hermione sitting in the exact same position where he'd left them.

"I'm sure Percy will try to sneak out tonight." Harry whispered, "It's just a feeling I got."

So they waited, hiding behind the sofa, with the invisibility cloak ready to cover them at any moment's notice. And that was how they stayed, ready to catch their victim red-handed in his act.

It was well past midnight when Harry spotted a figure walking down the staircase. _It had to be Percy!_ Harry thought, _who else would be so sneaky?_ Quickly, he threw the cloak over the three of them, and watched as Percy crept down the staircase, and went to the bathroom. Harry heard the click from the door and knew that Percy had locked the door.

The three of them edged closer towards the door in which Percy had gone in so that he could hear what was happening on the other side.

Harry heard the sound of water from the sink and guessed that Percy must have turned on the tap. Then, he heard Percy said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase wherever she is!"

At this, Harry heard Hermione take in a deep breath. She shot him a worried look before pressing her ears against the door, trying to catch sounds from the interior room.

There was a pause before Percy called out "Annabeth! Here! It's me, Percy!"

Then a girl's voice replied, "Percy! Oh my gods! I missed you Seaweed Brain! How are you doing with your quest?"

"They are getting suspicious about me. But I should be fine."

"Percy, if they find out who you are-"

"I know, it's dangerous. How is it going on there Wise Girl?"

"My Mom told me I could join the quest with Thalia and Nico." The girl whom Percy called Annabeth said.

Harry wondered for a moment who Thalia and Nico were.

"Annabeth, I've got to go now. Otherwise I might get caught." Percy said, sounding rather nervous.

"Fine. Just to let you know, we are all ready to go there the moment you give us the signal." Annabeth whispered.

"I'll let you know when it's time. See you soon."

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"You too, Wise Girl." Percy said, with longing in his voice.

Then, the sound of trickling water stopped.

The Trio outside the door had barely a moment's notice to stand clear from the door before it swung open and Percy stepped out alone. There was no other person in the bathroom.

Harry whipped out his wand. Ron and Hermione copied him, pulling out their wands as well. Then, Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and stepped in front of Percy, blocking his way.

Percy, who just noticed them, jumped two feet in the air in shock. Harry saw Percy's hand slip into his trouser pocket. He caught sight of an object that looked like a pen, but couldn't be sure of it. Percy had a look of guilt etched on his face. After realizing it was just Harry, Ron and Hermione, Percy's shoulders relaxed a little. Only then, did Harry realized that Percy had the look of a natural leader who had gone through terrible things.

Keeping his wand pointed at Percy's chest, Harry stepped forward and said, in what he hoped was an authoritative tone, "You've got a lot of explaining to do." He said, "and we're not moving until we are happy with what you tell us."

Percy stared at them for a moment, not even sparing the wands pointing in his direction a glance. Then, he shrugged and made his way to the sofa and sat down. The Trio followed him and sat down on either side of him.

"Okay. Now, tell us the truth" Harry said slowly, "the truth, and nothing but the truth. Who really are you, what you are doing here, and what were you doing in the washroom."

All three of them looked at Percy intently. Now, Percy looked extremely uneasy. He visibly paled.

Percy took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves, before asking a single question. "Fine. I'll tell you. But what are you going to do once you find out?"

"That will be for us to decide later on. There's no saying what we might do. But now, answer those questions." Harry said, trying to inject some danger to his voice. "And before that," Harry continued, pointing his wand at Percy's pocket and saying, "Accio pen!"

The pen in Percy's pocket flew out of his pocket and sailed through the air towards Harry who caught it with his wand-free hand.

"Hey!" Percy said, standing up. "Give that back now, or I won't tell you anything!"

Hermione cut in by saying, "There are three of us here, and only one of you. We have weapons, and you don't have any. I'm afraid you don't have any bargaining power. We'll return it to you after you have explained yourself. Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Now, get going with the explanation."

Percy took yet another deep breath, and said with a voice as if he was letting of a time bomb that was due to exploded any second, "Well, I'm a demigod."

**And there goes the secret. More explanation in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review, short or long, I'll read it **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, thank you for the huge number of review. It's really those that kept me going. Yes Percy's pen always reappear in his pocket, so don't worry. And also, this chapter is not a cliff-hanger. So without further ado…..read on!**

Percy

_How could he have been so stupid to get himself caught?_ Percy cursed himself inwardly for his stupidity. _Now this quest is screwed, and it's all his fault._ _I'm such a Seaweed Brain_, he thought.

But Percy now that he had been caught by Harry and his friends, Percy knew he'd to tell the truth, and hope that they wouldn't do anything bad to him. True, demigods and wizards had fought against each other in the past, leading to the loss of many lives. The dispute had caused bloodshed and even a war. Now, he would be responsible for another war, and the first one to die. He was one demigod, against the entire school of wizards.

_No, don't think of that,_ Percy thought desperately_, he was going to make it back to camp to see Annabeth._

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Well, I'm a demigod."

Percy looked from one face to another, waiting for them to start using their sticks against him. _Seriously,_ he thought, _what can they do with that thin bit of wood? Poke people in the eye?_

The ballpoint pen Riptide, which Harry had pocketed earlier, had returned to his pocket.

The Trio didn't seem to react, all three of them just stared back at him as though he had spoken in a different language.

"What the hell is a demigod?" Harry and Ron asked together.

"Honestly, don't you two read _T he Wizarding History_?" Hermione said in surprise.

"No. We've got you." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"So, are you going to tell us what a demigod is, Miss Know-it-all?" Ron asked grumpily.

Hermione glared at them before answering, "Many years ago, there was a war concerning wizards which led to many deaths. It was before the time of You-Know-Who. This conflict has not been settled till this day." Hermione continued, "It was a war between wizards and _them_," Hermione cast a dark look in Percy's direction, "demigods." She finished.

Percy was actually surprised by the extent of Hermione's knowledge. She reminded him a little of his Wise Girl.

Both Harry and Ron leapt to their feet and pointed their sticks at him. Percy took Riptide out of his pocket, ready to uncap it if things went nasty.

"Hey! How did you get that back? I was holding it a while ago!" Harry yelled.

Percy decided not to reply that one and ploughed on, "The reason why I'm here is to help you deal with Voldemort. We are all against him. Besides, that rivalry between demigods and wizards were ages ago. We have to work together to defeat the enemy!"

"You?" Ron asked incredulously, "Why should we trust you? You are the enemy!"

Percy tried to reason, "_Was _the enemy. It's the only way. Here I am, offering you all help. Accepting it is up to you."

"In case you haven't noticed, there's only one of you, and a whole school of wizards, including Dumbledore!" Ron said, "Besides, how can you be of help? You have no wand, only a useless pen. What can you do?"

"I have friends back at Camp, I was going to call them when the time is ripe." Percy said calmly. "And don't underestimate this pen." He added.

"What do you mean? It's a _pen._ How dangerous can it be?" Harry asked.

"I'll show you if you want, but before that, do you mind lowering your stic- I mean, wands." Percy said.

The Trio glanced at each other, before sticking their wands back into their pockets.

"Okay, now don't be alarmed when I uncap this pen." Percy warned.

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded. Percy slowly uncapped Riptide and it grew into a 3 foot long celestial bronze sword.

Harry's wand was back out of his pocket and aimed at Percy.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" He said, and a jet of light shot out of his wand straight at Percy who blocked it easily with his sword, causing the spell to bounce against the blade, hitting the ceiling.

"Listen! Calm down. I came here in peace." Percy said. "This sword is made of celestial bronze. I take it you know what it is?"

They nodded. Hermione must have told them about the special metal.

"It's the only metal that can kill the Greek monsters Dumbledore told us about." Harry said in wonder.

"Yes. And that is why me, and my friends whom I will call here later on, is vital to defeat Voldemort's Army."

"You have more of those weapons?"

"Correct. Although they are normal weapons, meaning they don't take the form of a pen like mine."

The Trio looked at each other, as though deciding if Percy can be trusted. A short while later, Hermione spoke up, "Fine. We will give you the benefit of doubt, but if you do anything distrustful, we will not hesitate to harm you."

Percy nodded in understanding.

"Now, last question, tell us what you were doing in the bathroom earlier on." Harry said.

Percy could feel himself going red in the face and muttered, "Uh, that's just Annabeth, my girlfriend from camp."

Hermione seemed upset about something. But Harry said, "There was no one in the toilet when we checked. So how did Annabeth get in? I thought nobody can Apparate in and out of Hogwarts?"

Percy didn't know what Apparate was. So he replied, "I just IM-ed her."

"Instant Messaging? That doesn't work in Hogwarts either." Hermione said.

"No, it's _Iris_ Messaging." Percy explained. "It's a way demigods communicate. The goddess of rainbow Iris helps us with this. It's the only safe way to communicate without letting monsters know your whereabouts."

"Monsters? Have you killed one before?" Harry asked interested to know more.

"Of course! I must have killed more than a thousand all this years. And if you counted the Arai in Tartarus, then I've lost track of how many I've killed." Percy said darkly, remembering his time with Annabeth in Tartarus and their journey to close the Doors of Death.

Hermione looked shocked, "You've been into Tartarus? How did you end up there?"

"I had no choice, I couldn't leave Annabeth to go down there herself, so I followed her into the pit." Percy said sadly.

"How did you get out- You know what? Tell us about all that another time, we should go back to sleep, we have classes tomorrow." Harry said.

Percy stood up and touched the tip of his sword and it shrank back to pen form. Slipping it into his pocket, he turned to walk back up to the boy's dormitory. _Well, that turned out well for now, he thought._

Percy felt Harry's hand on his shoulder and he turned around to face him.

"I know you were afraid to tell us the truth about your background." Harry said, "but I really appreciate you helping us in this war against Voldemort. We promise not to tell anyone about who you really are."

Percy nodded, and continued to walk up the stairs, thinking about what Chiron had told him to do on this quest.

Befriend the wizards. _Check._

The first step was done. The next step was to call his friends over at a suitable time, where they would tell all the wizards in public who they were, and offer their help.

Lying on his bed, Percy smiled to himself. The quest had gone faster than he had expected, and so far, all was well. He was going to see his cousins again very soon. Then, he wouldn't have to do this all by himself, Annabeth would be there for him and she could think of a plan for everything. Percy also wondered what kind of lessons he would be going for tomorrow, he would find that out in less than a day. He felt a little excited, being in a magical school.

With that, the son of Poseidon fell asleep, dreaming about the underwater kiss with his girlfriend in the canoe lake after the Titan war, on his sixteenth birthday.

**End of chapter. Just leave a review, and wait for the next **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the whole lot of reviews. Wow. Im planning for Percy to fight some monsters before his friends come. And also I'll be introducing Malfoy in this Chap since some of you wanted to see him :) Anyway, I've got nothing else to say, so…read on! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

Harry

Harry had gone to bed thinking about what Percy had said. Could that demigod actually help them to fight against Voldemort's army? Certainly, Harry could feel the aura of power around Percy, but he had a hard time believing how someone could be that useful in a fight with nothing but a sword. Using a sword against magic? That was a huge disadvantage, Harry thought. He glanced at the sleeping form of Percy before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Just 2 hours later, Harry woke up sleepily. It was already time for breakfast. Harry saw Ron rousing from his sleep, rubbing his eyes, before promptly slumping back into his bed.

Getting out of bed, Harry called, "C'mon Ronald, let's get ready to go down for breakfast. I'm starving."

Ron muttered inaudibly before slowly dragging his body out of the comfort of his bed and started changing into his robes. Harry did the same. Both of them were about to leave when Harry remembered that Percy was still sleeping in bed. If Harry didn't call him up, Percy was going to be late for class.

Walking over to Percy's bed, Harry shook Percy's shoulders saying, "Oi, wake up, it's time for breakfast."

Percy groaned, but quickly got up. He took a fresh orange camp T-shirt out of his trunk and pulled it over before walking out of the door. Harry and Ron followed him down into the common room, which was relatively empty as most of the students had already left to go for breakfast. Only Hermione was there waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Nothing, just tired. Let's go get some food." Harry said. And the four of them trooped out of the common room towards the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall, they sat together at the table right at the back which was empty. Then, Hermione asked, "So, Percy, what have you been doing before you came to Hogwarts?"

"Well, almost all the demigods were busy due to a Giant war just a few weeks ago. Before that, was a Titan war, and before that, we had some quests involving my uncle accusing me for stealing his lightning bolt, which I didn't, me turning into a giunea pig, holding up the sky, navigating the labyrinth and-" Percy said, like it was no big deal.

"Okay okay, we get it, basically you did a lot of dangerous things." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums up my life." Percy nodded, stuffing a hot dog whole in his mouth.

"So when are you going to call your other demigod friends here? How many are coming?" Harry asked.

"Just three others." Percy answered. "I'll tell them to come later in the afternoon."

"But how are they going to get into the castle?" Hermione asked.

"They'll find a way." Percy said confidently.

* * *

They had divination class first thing in the morning. They dragged their feet to the musty room where Professor Trelawney lived. As they climbed up the ladder into the room, the strong, heavily scented smell of perfume hit their noses. All four of them sat down at a table at the back of the classroom.

Trelawney stood up from her chair saying, "Welcome, my dears. Today, we shall learn about the art of crystal gazing. Everyone, please take turns to look into the crystal ball placed on your table, and try to read into the future of those at your table. You may refer to the textbook for help. Carry on." She said in a misty voice.

Harry gazed into the ball. All he could see was some floaty thing that was revolving slowly around. It looked nothing like the images on his textbook. Apparently both Ron and Hermione had difficulty trying to figure out the misty, shapeless fog in the ball. Percy, unlike them, had fallen asleep with his head on the table.

Trelawney, who had been walking around the class helping the students with the crystal gazing, came over to their table. Harry prodded Percy awake, who muttered something about a more useful oracle back at his camp, looked up.

Trelawney said, "My dears, would you share with me your predictions?"

Ron snorted and replied, "Isn't it obvious, there's going to be a lot of haze tonight."

Trelawney said disapprovingly, "perhaps I can help you see the future?"

"My boy," She said, looking at Percy, whose eyes were half-closed. "You will have a painful death."

Harry and Ron both laughed openly. Harry knew Trelawney's predictions were always wrong. Otherwise, he would have been dead by now.

Percy, however, frowned and asked, "What do you mean? How am I going to die?"

"You will drown in the ocean." Trelawney said fearfully.

To Harry's surprise, Percy started laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach. It took a long time before Percy could speak again, and when he did, he said with a smile, "Sure, I'll better watch out then."

"What's so funny? Aren't you scared of dying?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, I could've died many times before. What's funny is that I can't possibly drown, especially not in the ocean." Percy replied.

"What d'you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"Basically, I'm a pretty good swimmer. So, I highly doubt that I will drown." Percy said with a smile.

There was a pause before Hermione said slowly, "Percy, who is your Godly parent?"

"Poseidon, god of the seas and earthquakes." Percy said proudly.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Hermione. "That would explain why you are so confident just now."

The bell rang, signalling the end of the class. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Percy dashed out of the class, glad that they could get some fresh air. Outside, in one of the empty corridors, on the way back to the common room, they bumped into Malfoy, Harry's archenemy.

"Ooh, it's Potty and his friends, the mudblood girl and the Weasel. But who's this?" Malfoy said with a sneer.

"I'm Percy Jackson. What do you want?" Percy introduced himself.

"So, it's the new exchange student from America. Are you a pureblood?" Malfoy asked.

"What? I'm a half-blood, if that's what you mean." Percy replied, looking slightly confused.

"Well, at least that's better than being a mudblood like Granger here." Malfoy said, wrinkling his nose at Hermione.

"I'm warning you, do not insult my friends." Percy said dangerously that even Harry felt afraid.

"What are you going to do, huh?" Malfoy teased.

"You have no idea what I am capable of, otherwise you'll be running off right now." Percy said softly. Harry saw Percy's hand slip into his pockets.

Malfoy whipped out his wand faster than the eye could see, pointing it at Percy, he yelled "_Sectumsempra!_" A jet of light flew towards Percy who ducked instinctively. _Wow, Percy was fast,_ he thought.

Malfoy repeated the spell and another jet of light flew out of his wand tip. This time, Percy's sword materialised in his hand. Percy brought his sword down, deflecting the spell, sending at rocketing off in another direction.

Malfoy looked stunned. "Where did you get that sword? Dumbledore would ban such a weapon. If only my father hears about this." Malfoy said, backing away before turning on the spot and marching down the corridor, disappearing from sight.

Percy capped his sword, which shrunk back into a pen, and they continued walking back to the common room.

Along the way, Percy said he needed to use the bathroom, and that he would meet them back in the Gryffindor common room. Harry agreed, and told Percy the password 'Minced Pie' before Percy walked away, heading for the nearest toilet.

**Aaand that's the end of this chapter folks. What is Percy planning? You will find that out in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review if you can. Thank you. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, next chapter is up! With a little battle of monsters as you asked. Since nobody asked any questions, so ill just get on with the story.**

**Oh yeah, I cant believe I've forgotten to thank you all for taking the time to review my story. Thank you thank you thank you.**

Percy

Percy knew it was time to call his other demigod friends to Hogwarts. Even though he was in the safety of the castle, he had a nagging feeling that somewhere out there, Voldemort was building up his army, preparing to attack Hogwarts. He managed to shake Harry off by going to the bathroom.

Locking the bathroom door, he turn on the tap, willed the water to create a fine mist which reflected the light, forming a rainbow. Percy dug in his pockets for a single drachma, and tossed into the mist saying, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Nico di Angelo at Camp Half-Blood!"

The rainbow shimmered for a second before creating an image of a skinny teen with olive skin, dressed in a black aviator jacket.

"Nico!" Percy called out.

"Who's- Oh! Percy!" Nico said, spinning around to face Percy.

"Nico, can you get the others and come to Hogwarts at lunchtime? Meet me at the Great Hall in Hogwarts. There, we will introduce ourselves as demigods to the rest of the school."

"Sure, I'll pass on the message to them."

"I believe you know how to get to Hogwarts, right?"

"Well, I'm planning to shadowtravel there." Nico said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright. I'll see you guys there then." Percy sighed.

Nico nodded, and Percy swiped his hand into the mist, breaking the connection. Then, he left the bathroom and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

Percy said "Minced Pie" to the portrait of the fat lady, which swung forward, allowing him to enter the common room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him at a table by the corner. Percy went over to them and asked, "So, what lesson to we have after the free period?"

Hermione consulted her timetable, and replied, "We have care of magical creatures next with the Slytherins, taught by Hagrid. It starts in 15 minutes."

Percy nodded and sat down on the chair beside Harry. "My friends are coming here during lunchtime." He said.

"But how will they arrive?" Hermione asked. "The castle's magic prevents anyone from getting in or out."

"You're forgetting that we're demigods, some of us have powers that can let us pass, into the castle. "Percy replied.

"Powers?" Ron's eyebrows shot up so high it disappeared into his fringe. "What powers do you demigods have?"

"Well, that depends in our parents actually, not all our powers are the same." Percy explained.

"What powers to _you_ have?" Ron asked.

But Percy was spared from answering that question as a small Gryffindor girl walked up to them. "Hagrid wants me to tell you that the Care of Magical Creatures class will be held by the lake today." She said timidly.

"Thanks" Harry said. "We'd better get going then. Don't want to be late for Hagrid's first lesson. Wonder what he is going to teach us."

The four of them trooped out of the common room, heading towards the lake.

As Percy followed the trio around the castle, it reminded him of Annabeth's quest to the labyrinth. This castle was so big, that Percy was sure he would have gotten lost in it, if it weren't for the trio. The staircases moved, the pictures on the wall moved too, making it even harder to trace back your steps.

They walked out of the castle on the grounds, towards the lake. In the distance, standing beside the lake, Percy saw a large figure walking about, tending to some skeletal horses.

_What the Hades were those?_ Percy thought. If Nico were here, he would probably be able to identify them. Nico knew everything, _everything_ about skeletons and creatures of the dead, seeing he was the Ghost King.

As they approached the lake, the huge figure Percy assumed was the teacher, Hagrid, waved up to Harry. Harry waved back and they ran all the way down the rest of the way to the lake.

There were already students waiting there for the lesson to start. Malfoy was there too, this time accompanied by two broad shouldered boys, both of whom looked like they were Malfoy's bodyguard. Malfoy spotted them, and was about to make a rude remark about Hermione when he noticed Percy standing there. As though remembering what had happened in the corridor earlier that day, Malfoy paled and turned back to face Hagrid.

"Since all of you are here, let us start with the lesson." Hagrid said. "Can any of you guess what we are going to learn today?"

Nobody answered. So Percy asked, "Uh, Skeletal horses?"

The class shot him puzzled looks. But Hagrid nodded and said, "Yes, partially right. Today we are learning about Therestrals. As you can see, I have brought some of them here" Hagrid pointed to the winged skeleton horses around him.

The classed mumbled. Then Malfoy shouted, "I don't see anything!" Almost all the students agreed with him, nodding at his statement.

"Therestrals can only be seen by those who have seen death." Hermione explained.

Hagrid seemed pleased and asked, "Those who can see them please raise your hands."

Percy raised his hand, along with Harry, a round faced boy called Neville, and 2 other students he didn't know.

The Trio looked at him, probably wondering who he had seen dying. Just then, Percy heard a terrified scream coming from over the grounds, probably rather far away from where they are.

"Monster! Run for your lives!" The girl screamed.

There was a pause of silence as everybody turned to look at the direction of the scream. The silence only lasted for a second before it was followed by many more screams of terror and fear. From afar, Percy could make out many students running in all directions, two women were walking towards the lake.

Percy could tell that some of the students were casting spells at the women, but they just bounced off them harmlessly. And with that, Percy knew what they were- Greek monsters.

The two women stood beside the lake. One of them shouted, "Percy Jackson! You cannot hide in a wizard's school. Come out here!"

The other women yelled out, "Come out here, Jackson. Come and try out our new batch of Crispy Cheese n' Wieners. It's on sale."

Percy groaned. It was the two gorgons that he'd tried to kill many times before while looking for Camp Jupiter- Euryale and Stheno. The entire class stared at him, wondering what he was going to do. Harry whispered, "They are the Greek monsters, right? What are you going to do? There are two of them."

"I'll get them, no problem, sir. Percy at your service." Percy grinned, and mock bowing to Harry before turning on his heels and speeding towards the gorgons.

The Gorgons saw Percy coming towards them and smiley creepily. Stheno said, "Long time no see, son of Poseidon."

"Don't waste time! Just kill him!" Euryale hissed.

"But can't I offer him some cookies first?" Stheno pleaded.

"No! I told you a million times that was just for show!" Euryale scolded. Then she turned to Percy and said, "You dare take our blood before, this time, you won't get away so easily. You don't have iron skin anymore."

Percy just took his pen out of his pocket and uncapping it. Riptide grew into a bronze sword, and said calmly, "I suggest you don't fight with me here, you will be at the losing end."

"What do you mean?" Euryale hissed. "We will be able to harm you now!"

"True," Percy said. "But as you can see, there is a lake beside me. You won't be getting a fair fight."

Both the Gorgons hissed angrily, they raised their razor sharp claws in Percy's direction, and prepared for a battle. Percy sighed and raised Riptide, positioned in a fighting stance.

Euryale shouted a battle cry, "For our sister, Medusa!" before charging at Percy.

**Ooooh! Whats gonna happen. Is Percy up to match for those gorgons? Shall I make something bad happen to him? Muahahaha *evil laughter***

**Oh wells, I'll see to that in the next chapter. Pls remember to leave a review! And fav and follow it if you like! See ya in the next chapter. Thats it for today!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys. Ready for the next chapter? Before that, I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews. Its in the 90s, I cant believe that! And another thing, I didn't expect myself to update everyday. I didn't expect so many people to follow my story too. But I just have to say that I will try to update daily until my school starts. If my story is still continuing by then, I will update it less frequently.**

**That's all. Hope you like this Chapter. It is my longest by far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Harry

Oh no. This is looking bad, Harry thought. How could Percy be so foolish as to think he could fight those snake-haired ladies by himself? They were monsters! Even spells couldn't harm them. Besides, it was two of the monsters with sharp claws for fingers, which looked intimidating, against one teen with nothing but a sword. Things were going to get messy.

Harry desperately wanted to help Percy. However, after seeing that wizard spells had no effect on those monsters, he had no idea how he could be of use to Percy. He glanced at his friends. Hermione was watching Percy with fear etched on her face. Harry could tell that she was worried. Ron, on the other hand started poker-faced in Percy's direction, as though contemplating what Percy is going to do.

Without warning, the two women launched themselves at Percy, trying to claw at his chest. Percy blocked them by slashing at them with his bronze sword. _Wow,_ Harry thought. _Percy was fast._ The two women split up. One attacked him from the front, while the other crept up at Percy from the back. Percy was busy parrying the women in front. Then, Percy stabbed the woman in front with his sword, pushing his blade into her body until the hilt. Harry expected the woman to fall back bleeding, however, the woman staggered back in pain, and disintegrated into a pile of yellow dust, which was blown off by the wind. Percy was about to turn around to find the other woman, when she threw her silver plate at Percy, using it as a distraction as she slashed downwards with her claws, cutting Percy's chest, ripping up his T-shirt. The class, who had been watching the fight gasped as blood oozed out, staining Percy's T-shirt red. However, Percy looked down to see his shredded T-shirt and sighed. Then, he fell onto one knee onto the grass, plunging his sword deep into the ground.

_Percy had given up_, Harry thought desperately. Harry was about to run to Percy to protect him when suddenly, the lake erupted. Water burst out of the lake as though it had a mind of its own. The water formed a giant ball, engulfing the woman in a watery sphere, lifting her up into the air. Percy wrenched his sword from the ground and stood up. He threw his sword into the sphere of water like a javelin. The sword hit the woman right in the chest, and she disintegrated too. The water poured back into the lake, with the monster dust along with Percy's sword.

Harry ran over to Percy in concern. Blood was still pouring out of his chest wound, soaking his T-shirt.

"Percy, I'm taking you to the hospital wing immediately." Harry said quickly.

"Harry I'm fine. I just need to change my shirt." Percy replied. "I should've been more careful."

"No, you're obviously _not_ fine." Harry insisted.

"Nah, really Harry. I'm fine." Percy protested. "I just need to go back for a change."

Ron and Hermione came running over to them. "Percy! How did you do that? That was really cool!" Ron said excitedly.

"Ron! Don't say that! Can't you see he's hurt?" Hermione said. "Percy, how could you run off all by yourself? You could've been killed! You should've called Dumbledore!"

Percy shook his head and smiled, "I know what I'm doing. I've fought those two before."

"What?" Harry said speechless.

"Look guys. Calling Dumbledore would not have improved the situation. Those were Greek monsters. No spells will work against them. Only celestial bronze can send them back to Tartarus. And since no one else here has got such weapons, I have to fight them. I can't let anyone get hurt." Percy tried to explain. "Stupid fatal flaw." He added in an undertone.

Harry just stared at Percy. Percy had just risked his life to protect the students. Maybe, the wizards had wronged the demigods after all. Not many people had the courage to stand up against monsters. Perhaps, with the help of the demigods, they would be able to overthrow Voldemort and his army.

Percy started walking up the lawn back to the castle when the lunch bell rang. The sound could be heard from outside the castle. Percy stopped and turned as though he had just remembered something. Then, instead of walking back to the common room, he headed to the Great Hall, with a slight smile on his face.

"Percy, where are you going? The common room is that way." Hermione said, pointing towards the Gryffindor tower.

"I told my friends to come during the lunch break. They must be in the Great Hall already! I'm going there to meet them." Percy said excitedly, not even bothering to look at them, before sprinting off to the Hall.

"Well, uh, I'm going to follow him." Harry said, before running off too.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and shrugged, "I guess we'll go too." Hermione said. Both of them quickly left, trying to catch up with Percy.

Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Yet, he was still unable to keep up with Percy. Percy showed no sign of exhaustion as he climbed up the stairs, 3 at a time. When Harry had finally made it outside the Great Hall, he tried to find where Percy was. Harry spotted Percy standing at the Entrance Hall, pacing up and down.

A movement in the shadows caught Harry's attention and he turned in that direction to look closely. A small, dark figure was slowly approaching Percy from behind, careful not to be spotted by Percy. Then, the figure jumped on Percy, catching Percy by surprise causing him to fall flat onto the ground face first.

In a brink of an eye, Percy had jumped back up to his feet, sword in his hand. Harry briefly wondered how Percy had managed to get back his sword. _Hadn't it dropped into the lake?_ Percy swung his sword, causing his attacker to fall back. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Percy pinned the figure onto the floor, sword tip resting on his sternum.

Now Harry could see that the figure was actually a boy in his teens, little younger than Percy. He had an olive complexion, dark hair, equally dark shirt and jeans. There was a black, wicked looking sword tucked in his belt.

"Dude, you don't have to do this." The boy said grumpily, "I just wanted to say 'hi'."

Percy laughed and released the boy, helping him to his feet and saying, "Hey, Nico."

Two other teenage girls appeared out of the shadows behind Nico. One of them had long, blonde curly hair, with a knife tucked in her belt. That girl looked really fierce with stormy grey eyes, like she could analyse anything. She was someone whom Harry wouldn't want to get into a fight with her, especially if she was angry. The other girl had spiky black hair and blue eyes like the sky. There was also a silver outline around her that Harry couldn't make out what it is. _A spell maybe?_ Harry thought. But he quickly put that thought away thinking. _No, they do not use spells, they're demigods._

Percy went over to hug the black haired girl, who returned it a little reluctantly. Then, Percy launched himself onto the blonde girl, who toppled backwards, and rolled around so that she was on top of Percy.

"Seaweed Brain!" The blonde said.

"Wise Girl!" Percy replied happily.

"Oh my gods, Percy! Last time I saw you was ages ago!"

"I know, I missed you too."

With that, Percy leant in to kiss the blonde. They stayed that way for a while, as though it didn't occur to them that they were on the floor, in the middle of the Entrance Hall, and that many students were staring at them. The boys, who were looking at them, were glaring at Percy as though they wanted to beat him up. The girls, on the other hand, were looking menacingly at the blonde. However, all of these were oblivious to the couple on the floor.

The boy whom Percy called 'Nico' coughed. Trying to get their attention. Percy grumbled and broke away, looking at Nico like he'd interrupted something important, before Percy stood up, pulling the blonde up with him.

"Percy, what happened to your shirt?" The blonde, who was obviously Percy's girlfriend asked.

"Just a couple of snake-haired ladies, no big deal." Percy replied.

"But you're covered in blood! Oh wait, I've got some ambrosia here." She said, digging into her pocket and pulling out a square of something and handed it over to Percy.

Percy gulped it down. Immediately, his cuts closed up and healed. Then he turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and introduced his friends.

"This is Annabeth," he pointed at the blonde girl, "Thalia," the black haired girl, "and Nico." The younger dark clothed boy.

Then Percy turned back to his friends and said, "Let's go and introduce ourselves to the rest of the school." They nodded and followed Percy into the Great Hall, treating him like a leader.

**Yay. Percy's friends are here. Find out how the rest of the school takes it when they announce their real identity in the next Chapter. Bye! Oh, oh oh. Don't forget to leave a review! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before I start, I wanna say sorry for this later than usual update. I needed to buy stuff for school. Its starting soon. And I will only update once every two days from now on. Sorry! Ok. Thank you for the reviews! Do you think I can get to 100 reviews after this chapter? And last chapter some of you were wondering why Percy didn't heal himself with water. That's because to Percy, the cut wasn't serious. Anyway, back to this chapter…. Enjoy!**

Percy

As Percy stepped into the Great Hall with his friends tagging along behind him, he could feel the eyes of the other students staring at him. They were either staring at the newcomers, wondering how they got here, or they were looking at his bloodstained T-shirt which he hadn't had time to change.

Then, he caught snippets of what they were whispering about.

"He's the one who killed those ladies."

"Did you see his sword?"

"Who is he really?"

"Did you see the water from the lake rising up just now?"

"I want him! He's so hot!"

Apparently Annabeth heard the last comment too, and she glared in the direction of the girl who said it. Percy looked up at the staff table. He could see that all the teachers were there, including the headmaster, Dumbledore.

Then, Dumbledore stood up as they were making their way to the front.

"Students of Hogwarts, please listen up carefully to what I am about to say. I will need your fullest attention." Dumbledore said sternly, and the students stopped talking to look at the headmaster.

"These new students here have come from America, however, they are not wizards. They have come to help us to fight against Voldemort's army and are extremely powerful. As some of you might you have already seen Percy here," Dumbledore pointed at Percy, "take down two Greek monsters known as Gorgons."

"But you said they are not wizards!" a girl from the Slytherin table said loudly.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson, they are not wizards." Dumbledore said calmly. "I'll let them introduce themselves."

Thousand pairs of eyes looked at Percy. He felt nervous with all the attention focused at him, at looked at Annabeth for help. She was the daughter of Athena after all, she would know what to do.

Luckily for Percy, Annabeth answered his silent plea of help. She stepped forwards and said, "We are not wizards, unlike you. We are demigods." Here, Annabeth stopped, waiting for the hall to protest and yell at them about the past war.

As expected, that was exactly what most of the students did. The Hall was a total uproar. The Slytherins stood up as one, wands taken out from sleeves and pockets, pointing towards the four demigods on the stage. The some hufflepuffs stood up like the Slytherins, while the rest dropped into a long droning whisper, discussing with their friends. Most of the Ravenclaws looked deep in thought. Percy could almost feel the gears in their heads going at a hundred miles per hour. The Gryffindors, having known Percy for slightly more than a day, just stared in horror at him, as though wondering how they could have not noticed a demigod's presence all the while.

When the Hall had quietened down, Annabeth continued, "However, did not come to attack you wizards, we have come to help you as allies, in your war against Voldemort's Army. As you have seen, our weapons have an effect against Greek monsters, and with our powers, we would be of great help to you. Without us, you will lose this war!"

Percy knew Annabeth was trying to convince the wizards that they were really on their side. Sometimes, he thought, maybe Piper would be more useful in this situation. All she had to do was to use her Aphrodite gift of charmspeak. But Piper had gone back to camp Jupiter to be with Jason, her boyfriend.

"How can we believe what you said? Maybe you could be here as a spy, to give information to Voldemort from the inside!" Parkinson shouted again. The rest of the school nodded to her statement.

Then, Thalia added in, "Percy had been in this school for a day, if he was really a spy, or against you, I'm sure that many of you would be dead by now. He had to come here alone first, so that he wouldn't look like a threat to you."

There was silence throughout the school at Thalia's words.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves then, since we still don't know who you are." A dreamy voice floated to the stage, coming from the Ravenclaw table.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico looked at Percy, waiting for him to make the first move. But Percy whispered to them, "Please, I don't want to go first. What if they bash me with their sticks or something? Nico, you go first."

Nico gave him a death glare, with was pretty scary coming from the son of Hades. "Percy, you will get it from me later. No, Thalia you go first."

Thalia sighed and stepped forward. "I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus, who is the king of the gods, god of the sky." To prove her statement, she held out her hands to the sky and a streak of lightning flashed through the enchanted sky, thunder rumbled all around the school. Thalia continued, "I am also a lieutenant of Artemis, maiden goddess of the hunt. As such, I am immortal. I have fought in both the Titan war and the Giant war, a Heroine of Olympus!"

Annabeth stepped up next and said clearly, "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Also, I am appointed by the gods as the Official Architect of Olympus. I have navigated Daedalus' labyrinth and held up the sky. I have fought in the Titan war, and was a subject of the second Great Prophecy on the Giant War. I am a Heroine of Olympus!"

Nico continued by saying, "I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the Underworld and riches of the world." Nico brought out his stygian iron sword and raised it up, showing the students in the Hall. "This is forged from the river Styx in the underworld." Nico plunged the sword tip into the ground and yelled "Serve me!" Three skeletal warriors rose up from a crack in the ground and bowed before him, before it was swallowed up by the ground. The students stared in a mixture of horror and awe. Nico continued, "I have fought in both the Titan and Giant wars, a hero of Olympus!"

There was a ringing silence in the Hall that you would be able to hear a pin drop. Even the teachers looked impressed.

"Oi! Percy, it's your turn." Nico nudged Percy.

"Oh" Percy said.

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the Seas and Earthquakes. I was involved in two Great Prophecies on the Titan war, and the Giant wars." Percy raised his right hand, palm down, and willed the ground to shake slightly. There was a rumble, and a few plates clattered onto the floor. Percy stopped the trembling and finished, "I am a hero of Olympus!"

"Hey you left out all your quests!" Nico reminded.

"Fine. I'll say them for you." Thalia announced. "Percy returned Zeus' master bolt when he was twelve, and retrieved the Golden Fleece to save the camp, and held up the sky like Annabeth, and navigated the Labyrinth, and fought with the Titan Kronos himself," here, Thalia took a deep breath and continued, "and made the decision to save Olympus. He also retrieved the lost roman legion standard from Alaska, and fell into Tartarus to be with Annabeth." Annabeth blushed at this.

But Thalia wasn't done. "Percy bathed in the Styx once, thereby getting the curse of Achilles. He was also offered immortality by the gods, but refused the offer."

It was Percy who felt hot in the face this time. "Okay Thalia, stop it." Percy whispered to her.

"Aww, stop being so modest, Kelp Head." Thalia said.

"I'm not, Pinecone Face. I have a mouth!" Percy replied.

"But you weren't going to say anything." Thalia retaliated.

"That's because I don't know what to say!" Percy protested.

"Shut up, you two." Annabeth said. She turned back to the headmaster and nodded, signalling to him that they were done with the introduction.

Dumbledore stood and ask the students, "Do you have any questions?"

A single voice yelled out from the Slytherin table. "Kill them! They should not be allowed in this school in the first place! They are no more than mudbloods!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted. "They are more powerful than you think. They're blood is purer than any of us. The bloods of the gods run in their veins. One of them has already proven to you his loyalty by protecting you against the Greek monsters. Without their help, Voldemort would have the advantage of strength. They will remain in Hogwarts." Dumbledore finished. "You may carry on with your daily activities."

There was a lot of noise as the students filed out of the hall, leaving only Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for them at the entrance to the Great Hall.

**Right, that's it! I'm planning for Snape's class next. As usual, the mean nasty Snape. Haha. Remember to leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright! So this is the Snape Chapter as promised. Thanks for all the reviews. I just wanted to say that Percy reacted that way to the trio when he was explaining about him being a demigod was because he knew everything was going to be out anyway. He wasnt angry that they eavesdropped on his conversation because he was still shocked, and had other things to worry about. As to why he gave up so easily, its because he was one demigod against the whole school of wizards. Obviously he'll be worried. And without further ado, read on! yayyy. Long chapter today!**

Harry

Harry was truly awed by the display of power and the titles of these demigods. Especially Percy. How could he have done so much when he was merely 16? 17? And Harry thought he himself had it bad, being the subject of a prophecy. But what had Percy said? Percy was the subject of _two_ prophecies.

Ron and Hermione agreed to wait with him at the entrance to the Great Hall, so that they could find out more about Percy later.

Harry could tell that Hermione was jealous of Annabeth, being so close to Percy. She knew she had no chance with Percy. Annabeth and Percy must have been close friends since their time at camp, going through all these adventure together. Harry wondered what Tartarus was. What did Thalia mean when she said that Percy fell into Tartarus? From what Hermione had told him, Tartarus was the worst place any demigod can go to. Dying was far better than being there.

The four demigods were walking out of the Great Hall. Percy was filling in his friends about his time at Hogwarts. Harry caught sentences of what they were saying.

"She made me swear to protect them" Percy was saying.

"But that would be dangerous! You could die in the process." Annabeth replied with a worried expression.

"Yes Percy, you won't be able to break an oath on the Styx." Nico said gravely. "Why did you agree?"

"Because I can't just let them die, without even trying. I'll feel guilty forever." Percy said.

"Kelp Head and his stupid fatal flaw." Thalia sighed.

The four of them stopped when they reached Harry.

Harry decided to ask them about what a fatal flaw was, but instead, Hermione answered him.

"A fatal flaw is something that every demigod has. It is unique to different demigods. It is something that they would die for, as such, the name fatal flaw. During the past war with the demigods, wizards tried to identify the demigod's fatal flaw, and use it against them. It worked pretty well. It is something that the demigods cannot control." She said intelligently.

"What's your fatal flaw?" Harry asked, interested.

"Fine, since we're friends, I don't mind telling you. But don't run off announcing it to everybody." Percy said

"What? Percy, how could you be so trusting? You just met them for a day!" Nico said in disbelief.

"Must be his fatal flaw acting up again." Thalia replied. "Maybe it'll help if I gave him a good hard electrocution."

"No thank you, Pinecone Face." Percy glared at Thalia.

"So what is your fatal flaw?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Well, it's pretty obvious after you heard what he's done, right?" Annabeth said, "Percy's fatal flaw is personal loyalty."

"But that's good! How could it be a fatal flaw?" Ron asked.

Annabeth sighed and said, "It means he would do anything to save his friends. He would go to any extent to keep them safe. He would die to do it. That's why it's fatal."

"Well, isn't it lucky he's still here then?" Ron joked.

"No, Kelp head here is the most unlucky person here." Thalia said with a smile before continuing. "He fell into Tartarus because he couldn't bear to leave Annabeth." Then she added with a grin, "If Aphrodite was here, she would be in tears, hearing what he has done."

"I can't just leave Annabeth, right?" Percy protested.

"No you can't Seaweed Brain" Annabeth replied.

Annabeth put her arm around Percy and he turned to kiss her.

They stayed that way for a while, enjoying each other's presence, until Harry noticed Hermione staring daggers at Annabeth and coughed pointedly, reminding them that they were still here.

Nico tried to break the awkward silence by saying, "So, what do we do now, Percy?" In which Percy just stared blankly back, "I dunno."

Harry helpful said, "We have Defence Against the Dark Arts with Snape. We'd better not be late. Snape picks on Gryffindor students every time."

"Does he pick on demigods?" Percy asked with a grin.

"Not sure, but most wizards hate demigods. I guess you'll just have to find out." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go then. I'm sure Nico is excited to know about the dark stuff." Percy said, smiling at Nico.

"But I know all about them already." Nico grumbled.

"Then you'll probably beat Hermione in this class." Ron said.

Hermione just glared at Ron, who looked away.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the class just on time. They grabbed desks at the back of the classroom. The demigods followed and sat in front of them. Percy sat with Annabeth. Thalia paired up with Nico. A second later, Harry's least favourite teacher walked in swiftly, black robes billowing behind him.

Snape stood in front and swept his eyes over all the students in class, finally settling at the demigods.

"Ahh. The demigods. Or should I say our enemies." Snape drawled, his beetle black eyes scanning their faces. The demigods didn't flinch at his gaze, but instead they stared resolutely back at him.

Percy replied, "But sir, didn't the headmaster tell you that we came to help?"

Harry was surprised. _No one_ talked back to the teachers. Especially not Snape. Snape could turn really nasty when he wanted to. Couldn't Percy tell that Snape was not one to cross? Was he really that blind?

Snape replied softly, "I was one of the first to be informed Mr Jackson. Now, since you were sorted into Gryffindor house, I am going to take twenty points for your rudeness."

"Why? I just asked you a question? How is that considered rude?" Percy asked in confusion.

_Percy was going to get himself in to trouble at the rate he was going_, Harry thought. _How dense could he be when he fought in two battles?_

Harry caught what Annabeth was whispering to Percy, "Seaweed Brain, just leave it."

Snape glared at Percy and said, "I don't like your attitude, boy. You don't strike me as a helpful fighter for this school. Perhaps we might be better off without you."

Nico had enough. He stood up suddenly and gave a really scary glare at Snape. The students cowered under the glare. "I'm sure Percy will beat you in a one to one fight. He saved Olympus twice. Do not underestimate him."

Percy was suddenly interested in a scratch line on his desk. He merely mumbled to Nico, "It's alright. You don't have to say that."

Snape threw Nico a dirty look. "I don't remember asking you to say anything, Di Angelo. So, sit down."

Electricity sparked through Thalia, the smell of ozone filled the class. "What have you done compared to us? You may be able to control your students, but you cannot control us!" Thalia shouted at Snape.

"Sit down girl." Snape raised his voice.

Annabeth said quietly, "I think you better think twice before upsetting all three children of the Big Three, professor."

"Shut up! Let us continue with the lesson. Now, today we will be learning about Dementors." Snape continued quickly as though nothing had happened. "Get into a line! I have a Dementor in this trunk. You will take turns to fight it."

Harry had learnt how to produce a full-fledged Patronus Charm when he was in this third year. So he was pretty confident he could keep that Dementor under control.

He watched as the students before him failed to cast the Patronus Charm, most of them terrified by the devastating thoughts that they remembered. Dementors made people recall their worst memories.

"Potter, next." Snape called.

Harry stepped forward, wand raised. The dementor swooped in towards him. He quickly summoned his happiest memory- When Gryffindor had won the quiddich cup in his third year. Then, with the memory clear in his mind's eye, he pointed his wand at the dementor and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!_" A stag burst out from the tip of his wand, illuminating the classroom. The class gasped in awe. The stag drove the dementor back into the trunk. Snape snapped at him, "You don't have to shout, Potter."

"Di Angelo, go!" Snape said.

Harry watched as Nico strolled forwards calmly. Nico looked rather relaxed about dealing with the dementor. He just pulled out his stygian iron sword and raised it above his head saying, "Serve me!" Surprisingly, instead of continuing to glide towards Nico, it bowed, before obediently going back to the trunk.

Snape was unhappy at this. "You were meant to fight it, not talk with it."

"Next, Jackson! Stop dreaming, boy!"

Percy stepped forwards. But as he wasn't a wizard, he carried no wand. Harry wondered how he was going to fight the dementor. Maybe he'll use the pen-sword again. Snape walked over and wrenched the trunk open again. The dementor hovered in the air, slowly floating towards Percy, its rotten hands outstretched.

Harry noticed Percy had his hand in his pocket, but did not pull out his sword. He merely gazed back at the dementor. Only then did Harry realise Percy was trembling from head to toe. His eyes were glazed and unfocused, like he was trying to remember something.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, rushing over to him. She pulled a bronze dagger out from her belt and hurled it at the dementor, causing it to vaporise in a cloud of yellow dust.

She turned back to Percy who had crouched down on the floor. Percy was as white as a sheet and was mumbling something like, "Tartarus." And "You nearly died."

Annabeth seemed to understand what he was saying. She replied in a soothing voice, "Percy it alright. We got out fine in the end. We closed the doors, we saved Olympus remember?"

But Percy shook his head and moaned, "Bob, he died for us. I should've gone back to visit him with Nico."

"Percy, Bob was a hero. He died a hero's death." Annabeth said, hugging him tightly. "He wanted to do it, stop blaming yourself."

"I-" Percy started, but Annabeth pressed her lips on his, and Percy forgot all about his bad memories, only thinking about Annabeth.

Meanwhile, Harry looked up and saw Thalia having a heated argument with Snape.

"What was that for? You know Percy has got bad memories of the past. You did that on purpose!" Thalia yelled.

"Do not speak to me in that tone, Miss Grace." Snape shouted back. "Class is dismissed. As for you, Jackson. You are weak, understand? Weak!"

"Don't call me by my surname! And don't you dare talk about Percy that way. The gods would curse you if they heard." Thalia said angrily.

Snape ignored her and stalked out of the classroom saying, "Detention for you, Miss Grace, Mr Jackson, Mr di Angelo, and Mr Potter. You will see me at my office tonight."

Thalia glared back at Snape and he hurried out of the class. Percy had recovered from his shock on the dementors, and was glaring at Snape too.

"Well, at least his class is over. What a relief. If I had stayed in his class any longer, I would rather be a jackolope." Percy said his humour back. The tension was released at his statement as Thalia started laughing.

"Artemis would like that." Thalia chortled.

**Woohoo! another chapter completed. Im planning on the final battle now. Should come in the next few chapies. And pls leave a review too. You can also PM me if you want. Thanks again for the whole lot of encourages on this story. Oh and 100+ reviews and 100 followers. OMG im gonna die. Honestly, I didnt expect many to read this story. This is way above my expectations. Thank you so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aaaand the next chapter is up! Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it! Oh and Im planning to keep Snape's character as how he was in the HP book. One last important thing… for the sake of this fanfic, I have decided to ignore the part on the horcruxes. Meaning, Voldemort can die, but he is super powerful. Alright…..read on!**

Third Person POV

The dark, gloomy interior of Malfoy Manor was currently being used as a meeting room. Everyone in the household was involved in the meeting, and so, the rest of the house was in silence. The meeting was due to start in two minutes. Voldemort sat in the dining room of Malfoy Manor. His Death Eater followers sat around the table, forming a large circle. The meeting was about to start, but they were still short of one person.

"Wormtail, I want you to check if Severus has arrived. We are running late." Voldemort said quietly.

"Y-yes master." Wormtail shuffled quickly out of the door, carrying out his master's orders.

The remaining Death Eaters looked up at Voldemort, waiting for their leader to speak.

"My friends," Voldemort stared, his gaze sweeping all the Death Eaters, nearly all of them flinched as he stared at each one of them. Voldemort knew that the only way he could demand control from his followers, was to make them fear him. He was powerful. He was the unbeatable wizard in the entire Wizarding World. He was more powerful than the minster of magic himself, and the old fool, Dumbledore. No one could defeat him, not even Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one. He continued, "We are gathered here today, to discuss on how we will take down Hogwarts. To destroy Dumbledore, and kill Harry Potter."

Voldemort paused, a ringing silence could be heard throughout the dining room. No one ever dares to interrupt his speech.

There was a sound of the creaking of door. Wormtail was back. "Master, I have returned with Severus. He just arrived." Wormtail squeaked in terror. Snape entered the dining room, his long black robes, sweeping the floor behind him.

"Ahh, Severus. We were waiting for you." Voldemort said coldly, "I hope you have an explanation for your lateness?"

"Yes. I was at Hogwarts School looking at the defences that the headmaster has brought in." Snape replied.

We will discuss that later, Severus. I hope that you have useful information for us." Voldemort said his face expressionless. "But let me repeat myself for you benefit. As I was saying earlier. We are planning to infiltrate Hogwarts, and bring Dumbledore's school crumbling down in ashes. There, we will seek out the Potter boy, and kill him. I want all of you to attack the school by the next week. After all, I have ordered you to start gathering an army a month earlier. Tell me your progress on this."

"My lord, we have gathered a strong force on our side. These monsters we have are not affected by spells. It will send the students running away in panic, causing utter chaos to the school. They also kill students and ruin the school. I have recruited them. They are the Greek monsters." Lucius Malfoy said.

"Greek monsters." Voldemort thought aloud. "They are the best allies. But what do they gain by fighting with us?"

"They love the fresh meat of the students. Soft, tender and tasty." Bellatrix replied, licking her lips.

"Then we can easily have an agreement with them. They will get to eat all they want after they have killed the students." Voldemort stated.

"Dumbledore should have built up his defences in the castle too. Now, Severus, tell me what he has done to aid the school?" Voldemort looked at Snape, who was sitting at his right.

"The headmaster has brought in demigods to the school. The wizards in the schools have accepted them grudgingly, due to the old conflict between demigods and wizards. There are currently four demigods in Hogwarts. Not much of a threat. I am confident that they are weak, and of no match to our monsters." Snape said quickly.

"Demigods. Dumbledore has taken a great risk by bringing them to the school. It could have resulted in a war like the last. Does that old fool think that four children can defend Hogwarts?"

There was another long silence in the dining room.

Then Voldemort asked, "What demigods are they? And how did the students of Hogwarts defeat the two Gorgons that were sent?

Snape replied, "One of them is a son of Poseidon. He is the one who killed the two monsters single-handedly. The others include a daughter of Athena, a daughter of Zeus, and finally, a son of Hades."

Voldemort thought for a moment before saying, "Demigods can be easily taken care of. We all know that every demigod has a fatal flaw. We must use that to our advantage. I know from my sources that this son of Poseidon's fatal flaw is personal loyalty."

"My lord, how did you know?" Snape asked curiously.

"I know from rumours. The Greek monsters all know about it. They have confided in me. He would do anything to protect his friends, or anyone he knows. Much like the Potter boy. I want you to capture some Hogwarts's students as it might be difficult to lay hands on his other demigod friends. Capture the students, preferably the Granger girl and the Weasley boy. Threaten to kill them unless they stop fighting. Lure them here. Without Dumbledore's protection, they are vulnerable." Voldemort said.

"Once they are here, release the monsters in Hogwarts. Order them to kill every last demigod, student and teacher. Crush them all. After all this, the remaining survivors will decide to join me. Then, only then will I rule the wizarding world. I will rebuild a school of my own. Only Dark arts will be taught there. They will follow my example, and become Death Eaters too. Anyone who thinks otherwise must be killed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My lord." The Death Eaters chorused.

"Yes, master. I will ensure that your orders are carried out." Bellatrix smiled. She was the closest to Voldemort. She was his best lieutenant.

"Then this meeting is over. Get all the preparations ready. We will strike the school within this week. Do not give them anymore time. We must have the element of surprise." Voldemort said in a high, cold voice. His red eyes looked at everyone in the room in turn, before he turned around and swept barefooted out of the dining room.

The Death Eaters watched him leave the room in silence. After hearing the door close behind him, they broke into a conversation.

"We will combine the power of our wands to break the protection boundary of the school. Then, a group of us will go sneak in and look for Granger and Weasley. Do not harm them, just take them and apparate back to Malfoy Manor. You will be able to apparate in and out of the castle after the protection is removed. After you have extracted them out, send the rest of us the signal and we will all enter the castle with the monsters to destroy the castle. Agreed?" A Death Eater said.

"Yes. Do not change the plan." Another said.

Severus Snape paced the dining room deep in thought. He knew the four demigods were powerful. With luck, they might be able to hold back the attack. But without Percy, it might make matters harder. He would see to that when the time came. The Potter boy was useless whether he was in the castle or kidnapped. He was not powerful, unlike Percy. True, it might help that Voldemort has no idea the power those demigods had. He was blinded by the fact he thought he was the most powerful.

He knew he had to be careful, and pretend he was a loyal follower of the Dark Lord. He could not show any sign that he was actually trying to protect the school. Looks like he could only wait to see how events unfold.

The Death Eaters started leaving the dining room, disapparating into the night. All of them were busy, they had to get their masters orders carried out. They had seen what had happened to those who left Voldemort's side. All of them had been tortured and killed. The only way to prevent the same thing from happening to them was to obediently listen to the Dark Lord. There was no other choice.

**Okay. Um… I wanted to ask if you are interested if I make a crossover of PJO and Journey to the centre of the earth. I might do it in the future. Would you read it? Pls answer…..Just before you go… I have created a poll on my profile on which of the Seven of the prophecy you like best. You guys can go there and vote! One last thing…..Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the whole lot of reviews. I think I might do a crossover on the movie "Now you see me" instead. What about that? I can't do an Avenger's crossover because I don't know it that well. Sorry about that. :( Anyway, here's the nest chapter. Enjoy!**

Percy

Defence Against the Dark Arts was a disaster. That floaty black thing made him recall his time in Tartarus. Percy remembered the time when he and Annabeth were fighting the curses- Arai. Annabeth was distraught when she'd thought that Percy had left her. Then, just as Percy was going to die fighting the Arai, with all the curses accumulating in him, Percy had pleaded with Bob to save them. It was only with sheer luck, that both Annabeth and he had managed to get out of Tartarus alive, but at the cost of Bob's life. Now that they were out of Tartarus, and the Giant war was finally over, Annabeth and he was starting to recover both physically and mentally. Yet at night, nightmares of scenes in Tartarus still haunted both of them.

At times like these, he only sought Annabeth's presence. Her presence was enough to drive those devastating thoughts away. Things had been gradually improving as he stayed in Camp Half-Blood. Until the previous day, when Chiron had issued him this new quest. Now he was thrown, yet again, into another battle, concerning wizards. Didn't he do enough already? Couldn't he and Annabeth have some peace?

He watched, seething in rage, as Snape stalked out of the classroom. Both Thalia and Nico were yelling at him, calling him names which he ignored.

Thalia turned back to Harry and asked, "So what lesson do we have next?"

Harry replied, "It's another free period. I'm going to the Quiddich pitch to fly around. You guys can come too. I'll teach you."

"Right, we'll follow you then." Nico said. "Percy lets go."

They trooped out of the already empty classroom and walked back to the Gryffindor common room as Harry said he needed to get something.

That was when Annabeth tried to tell them her new theory about Snape. "I think Snape has a connection with Voldemort." She said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked confused.

Thalia rolled her eyes at Percy and replied, "Your head is really filled with Kelp isn't it? What Annabeth means is that Snape is working with Voldemort. Right?"

"Yes, I think he is a spy. Meaning, he works for Voldemort so that he can give information to our side. He might be a good person." Annabeth concluded.

They thought about what she had said. If Annabeth could say that, then there was really no point doubting it. His Wise Girl is always right, thought Percy.

"Why do you think that?" Percy asked.

"Well, that's pretty obvious. The way he tried to insult you. He looked like could tell that you were powerful, but didn't want to show it. There are many small details I picked up too. His expression, everything. I think we can trust him.

"Alright." Percy sighed. "But if he carries on that way, I might just give him a good, hard punch."

The four demigods laughed. Nico laughed and said, "Don't worry. I want to punch him too."

They hurried forward to keep up with the trio who were far ahead of them.

-Line Break-

Percy watched as Harry carried a broom down the boys' dormitories. What the Hades was Harry going to do with it? Sweep the floor?

Percy stifled a laugh. They met the others at the common room, where they strolled out of the castle down to the Quiddich Pitch.

"Harry, what are you going to do with the broom?" Nico asked.

"Fly." Harry answered simply.

At his reply, Percy felt faint. _Fly?_ Percy saw Nico turn paler, if that was even possible. Thalia stared hyperventilating. The daughter of Zeus was afraid of heights. Only Annabeth remained cool. Harry stood in one corner of the pitch and kicked off hard, soaring into the air. Harry made it seem so easy, swerving and gliding through the air.

Ron commented, "Harry is the youngest seeker when he first joined the team. He is the best flyer in this school."

Percy didn't know what a seeker was. And he didn't bother asking. Ron was probably going to give him a long explanation if he asked, and his ADHD brain wouldn't be able to stand it.

Percy watched as Harry swooped downwards towards them, and landed gently on the ground.

"Would you like to have a go?" Harry asked kindly, offering his broom to Percy.

Percy stepped back immediately, trying to put as much distance between the broom and himself as possible. As a result, he bumped into Nico who grumbled and said, "Percy would love it. He likes being in the air. Zeus said he would give Percy a prize every time he flew."

Harry, who didn't catch the sarcasm smiled and said, "Here, I'll show you."

"No, no, no, no, no. Nico! Shut up. It's not like you can fly either." Then Percy tried to explain to Harry. "I can't fly. What Zeus actually said was that he would blast me out of the sky if I ever went into his domain." Percy said, giving his cousin a death glare.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, as though Zeus was agreeing with him.

"So, which of you can fly?" Harry asked.

"Only Annabeth." Thalia said.

Hermione cut into the conversation and asked Thalia, "But aren't you a daughter of Zeus? Shouldn't it be safe for you to fly? I mean, Zeus wouldn't blast down his on daughter, would he?"

Thalia crossed her arms and replied, "I just don't like flying."

Percy was the only one who accidently found out that she was afraid of heights. And she had made him promise not to tell anyone.

Harry nodded and handed over his broom to Annabeth. She took it and Harry helped her to adjust her position so that she could have a firm grip on the broom. Harry told her how to accelerate and decelerate. He also gave her tips on how to turn smoothly and also to balance on the broom. The other demigods, Ron and Hermione just sat at a bench, watching her.

Then, Harry instructed Annabeth to try it out. Annabeth kicked off hard from the ground, and the broom took off. It was hard to see her expression at the speed she was going. But Percy could tell that she had difficulty controlling the broom. She was flying out of the Quiddich pitch, towards the lake that Percy had his Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Harry ran after her, she was shooting vertically into the sky like a rocket. Percy shouted at Harry, "How do you stop it?"

Harry looked worried as he flapped his hands helplessly saying, "She has to control it herself. No one can help her now."

Percy looked into the sky, and he spotted a speck that he supposed was Annabeth. The speck was getting bigger every second. Annabeth was speeding towards the hard ground beside the lake at the speed of light.

"Annabeth! Aim at the lake! I might be able to catch you if you land there!" Percy yelled.

Luckily Annabeth understood what he was saying. She pulled the broom to her right, and at the last second, plunged straight into the lake, splashing water all over them.

Percy dashed over to the lake and jumped in fully clothed. He dived downwards, willing the water to push him down. He gripped Annabeth's arm and pulled her to him. Percy summoned the water to gather all the air bubbles together to form one large underwater bubble and pulled it downwards over Annabeth's head. Now that she could breathe, she was panting, trying to get over her shock. They stayed underwater for a while, hugging each other. Percy was briefly reminded of that underwater kiss after the Titan war.

Then, he heard Thalia calling, "Percy! Get back up here! I know what the two of you are doing down there!"

Percy willed the water to push them to the surface. Harry looked worried, broom in one hand. "I thought you two drowned. You disappeared under there for a long time. Only my broom floated up."

Nico grinned and said. "Enjoying your time down there?"

Percy made a jet of water shoot up, wetting Nico. Then, he got out of the lake perfectly dry. Percy touched Annabeth's shoulder, drying her too.

"Hey! You got me wet!" Nico complained. "Dry me too!"

"Sure." Percy said with a cheeky grin. He caused another jet of water to shoot out. This time drenching both Nico and Thalia from head to foot.

Thalia stormed over to him, "You are going to pay for this Percy!"

There was a flash of lightning from the sky, hitting him in the stomach. He jerked as electricity surged through him.

"Ow." Percy said. "You don't have to zap me again. That makes it the third time I got hit by a lightning. First you, then Jason, then you again," Percy grumbled, massaging his sore stomach.

"That's what you get for wetting me, get it?" Thalia growled.

"Yeah. Got it." Percy mumbled.

On that happy note, they walked back to the castle for the next lesson.

**Oh yeah. Thanks for the voting too. Its still on by the way, those who havent voted can still vote on my profile. Right now Percy and Leo are leading in the vote! Thats all. Remember to leave a review, long or short! It'll help. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again. It's me with the new update! The action is back! Oh, I just wanted to say that I was kinda demoralised from the small number of reviews on the last chapter. Maybe I didnt write it well? Can you tell me what's wrong with it? Anyway. Thanks for those who reviewed and followed and fav this story. Read on!**

Harry

The day past quickly. They had gone for Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms in the evening, followed by three hours of doing Snape's detention and were extremely tired. Harry decided to call it a day, and left for the dormitories after the last lesson. Percy seemed tired too as he followed Harry up to the dormitory and dived under the covers. He slept the moment he touched the bed. Harry changed into his pajamas and lay on his bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next thing he knew when he woke up, someone had shot a spell at him, immobilizing him. He tried to call out, but no sound came out. He couldn't move his hands at all, and so, he was unable to reach his wand at the bedside table. He could only watch as his apprehenders did the same spell on Percy, who was still sleeping. A masked man pulled a black bag over his head plunging him into darkness. Harry felt a strong hand clasp tightly over his arm, before the sensation of compressing darkness rushed over him. He knew that the man had taken him, and probably Percy, for side-along apparition.

He was roughly dragged by his arm and thrown to a chair. Harry felt someone tying ropes around his body, binding him securely to the chair. Then, the immobilizing spell was removed. He knew that screaming and shouting would not be of any use now. Their captors must have made sure of that. Then, the black bag over his head was removed. He blinked his eyes, trying to look at his surroundings. Percy was tied up like him on a chair opposite him. They were placed in a small room, probably an emptied out storeroom.

Harry tried to distinguish the identity of the men. The men had removed their masks and had turned to leave the room. He saw long, blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy just before he disappeared out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry looked at Percy who seemed relatively calm even at this situation. Harry wondered just how much guts that guy had.

Percy's voice broke the silence, "Hey Harry, you all right?" Percy asked with concern.

"Yes I'm fine. What is this all about?" Harry asked.

Percy shook his head showing he was completely clueless.

Harry thought. If that was Lucius Malfoy, then they were likely to have been kidnapped by Death Eaters. They must have found a way to get into Hogwarts. This meant that the castle was no longer safe. The Death Eaters could be starting a battle in the school this very moment for all he knew. But why capture him and Percy? He knew that Voldemort wanted to kill him personally, so it made sense why they wanted Harry. But why Percy?

He snapped out of his thoughts. Their number one priority was to get out of here, then think about Hogwarts next. Harry tried to loosen the ropes binding him, but they Death Eaters had done a good job of tying them up. Percy meanwhile, was wriggling his hands, trying to reach his pocket.

_Of course,_ Harry thought. _Percy had his sword in his pocket_. But Percy was tied too firmly to reach his pen. Percy's wrist was raw and bleeding from his attempt on getting his sword.

Just then, the door burst open and Bellatrix Lestrange walked in. She held her head high and looked at Harry.

"Don't even think of escaping, it is impossible. You are at Malfoy manor. We are going to call the Dark Lord here when we have made sure it's really you." She hissed.

Lucius Malfoy strolled in saying, "A slight tweak to the plan. We were supposed to capture the Granger girl and the Weasley boy, but we thought it would be better to get you and Jackson here instead. The Dark Lord will be pleased when he sees the two of you. We will be rewarded greatly for our hard work."

"Ahh yes, we were sent in here to get your weapons." Malfoy said, pushing Bellatrix aside and digging his hands into Harry's pocket. Harry felt his wand slide out. Malfoy took his wand in one hand, and walked over to Percy. Percy glared at him as Malfoy searched his pockets, pulling out the pen.

"A pen? You only carry a pen?" Malfoy said disbelievingly. "I shall still take it anyway."

Malfoy put the weapons on the top of a cabinet and turned to face them. "You two will not take part in the ongoing war at Hogwarts School. Potter will be handed over to the Dark Lord soon. We had orders to keep Jackson safe here. Although, there was no instruction saying that he must be unharmed."

Lucius Malfoy bent down the look at Percy in the face and smiled cruelly at him and said. "A demigod. My, my, have those wizards in Hogwarts stooped so low as ask help from some useless demigods?"

Percy didn't reply but spat in his face.

Malfoy's smile slid off his face, replaced by an unpleasant snarl. He pointed his wand at Percy and whispered, "_Septumsempra!_"

Deep cuts opened on everywhere on Percy's body, including his face. Flecks of dark red blood sprayed in all directions, dripping onto the floor. Percy didn't make any sound, yet Harry could tell that he was in terrible pain.

Malfoy said quietly, "Did your parents ever tell you that you do not spit at someone when they are talking to you?"

Percy replied calmly, "They might have mentioned. But I think I might have forgotten about it when I saw your ugly face."

Malfoy slapped Percy hard on the face, smearing the blood on his right cheek.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled. He couldn't take it seeing Percy getting hurt like that.

Malfoy walked over to Harry and pulled his head backwards by his hair, so that Harry was looking directly at him.

"You better savor the last few moments of your life Potter. We will be calling the Dark Lord here later tonight." Malfoy continued, "I'm sure the Dark Lord will not mind if you are hurt a little."

Bellatrix laughed. Malfoy raised his wand and shouted, "_Crucio!_"

Harry let out a sharp gasp as pain shot through his body as though invisible knives were stabbing at him. His vision slid in and out of focus.

"Don't touch him! Do it to me instead. Leave him alone!" Percy's voice rang strong throughout the room.

Lucius Malfoy turned back to Percy and said, "The son of Poseidon, also known as the savior and hero of Olympus. Sadly, this time you will die in the hands of wizards."

"That's enough Lucius. Let's leave them and call the Dark Lord here. We don't want to waste our time talking to two kids." It was the voice of Severus Snape. _That betrayer!_ Harry thought.

The Death Eaters swept out of the door with their weapons. Harry heard a click as the door was locked from the outside.

The moment the sounds of footsteps died away, Percy started to pull at his bonds. Harry watched as Percy managed to free himself.

"How did you get out?" Harry asked in surprise.

"When they did that spell to me, the bonds were severed in the process." Percy said. Percy shook off his ropes and stood up shakily. He pulled out his pen from his pocket and uncapped it.

"Hey! I thought they took it from you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. But it always reappears in my pocket." Percy said simply.

Percy cut through the ropes binding Harry with one swift slash of his sword. Harry stood up, rubbing the places where the ropes had cut into his skin. Percy looked pale. He was loosing blood too quickly from his wounds.

Harry asked concerned, "I can heal you, but without my wand…"

"It's alright." Percy said quickly, "I've been worse."

"Right, so we need a plan to get out of here, considering there's no other weapons other than your sword." Harry carried on.

Percy replied, "I can try to contact my friends and ask Nico to get us out. Shadow travelling is not like apparating. It works anywhere dark."

Harry nodded and asked, "So how do you contact them?"

Percy smiled and said, "I need water. The water should heal my wounds too."

Harry agreed and replied, "Then, the washroom would be the best place."

"Let's get out of this!" Percy said. Harry could feel power radiating from Percy as he stood by the door.

**Little cliffy here! muahahaha. So do you guys like it? Will Percy and Harry make it out alive? maybe one of them might die? i dunno. You'll find out in the next chapter. BTW, the poll on my profile is still on. Right now Leo has the most votes! (Poor Seaweed Brain lol). Go there to vote! And pretty pls leave a review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**First things first, Im sorry for this later than usual update. Was busy earlier. Secondly, thanks guys for the whole lot of reviews :) I agree I might have gotten OOC for snape in Chap 15. Its the most I ever got for a chapter. Thank you so much! And for the poll, Percy is leading by a lot! Leo is next. It's still on my profile if you want to vote. I have typed out all the chapters till the end of story. The last Chapter is Chapter 22. Alright... read on!**

Percy

Percy was in pain after that Death Eater cast a spell that made cuts appear all over his body. But after his time spent in Tartarus, he felt that nothing could be worse than that hell hole.

True, he was slightly dizzy from the loss of blood. But he was certain that he could hold up until he gets his hands on some water in the bathroom. There was really nothing else he could do now, other than waiting for those Death Eaters to come back. He wasn't Nico, who could shadowtravel wherever he wished. He hoped the feeble plan to contact Nico would work. Percy was really bad at planning. Usually, he always did what Annabeth told him to. He always had her plans to rely on. But this time, he was alone, with only Harry for company.

Riptide was in his hand already in sword form. All they had to do was to wait for the Death Eaters to come back into the room, ambush them, and fight their way to the washroom. Simple. Except for the part where Harry was wandless and that they all relied on Percy's sword to protect them. And the other problem was that Percy didn't even have a single gold drachma on him. He prayed to Iris, the goddess of the rainbow, that she would forgive him this one time, close an eye, and allow him to communicate with Nico. If that didn't work, then they were truly stuck in this house. Harry would then be killed by Voldemort, and he would probably be tortured by the other Death Eaters for their amusement.

Percy snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming towards the room they were locked in. Percy and Harry quickly ran and positioned themselves behind the door, so that they would not be seen when their captor entered the storeroom.

The handle of the door turned and Percy heard Lucius Malfoy stalked into the room. Malfoy stopped suddenly, after realising that the room was empty. Percy took this opportunity to catch him off-guard. Percy stepped out swiftly from behind the door, wielding Riptide, he swung it at Malfoy, cutting his robes. Before Malfoy could react, Percy knocked Malfoy with the flat of the blade, bringing him crumbling down onto the floor.

"Go! Get to the bathroom! I'll follow you!" Percy shouted to Harry, who nodded, sprinting off up the staircase. Percy saw nine skeleton warriors equipped with long sharp blades marching towards him. They were similar to those skeletons that he had encountered on his quest to save Artermis.

They walked towards him, forming a circle around Percy, ensuring that there was no way to escape other than to fight. Percy knew he was severely outnumbered. There was no way he could get himself out of this sticky situation. Without the curse of Achilles, he could be harmed by those cruel looking swords. But Percy also knew that fighting them was the best chance to at least give Harry a chance to escape. If they couldn't get out alive together, Percy would die satisfied that at least one of them made it out. It was the best he could hope for, and he wasn't going down without a fight.

Percy raised Riptide and assumed a fighting stance. The skeletons charged at him, swords aloft. He dodged the blades, and parried with his own. Sounds of metal clashing on metal echoed around the corridor. Percy tried to lure them backwards into the living room of the house and up the stairs, so that he would have more space and the advantage of height. He blocked another blade and slashed at the attaching skeleton. But as they were soldiers of the dead, they couldn't feel pain. They just stumbled backwards down the staircase and stood up again. Percy lunged at another skeleton warrior, locking his blade with the hilt of its sword and twisting it downwards. The skeleton's sword clattered onto the floor and slid to the bottom of the staircase. But from all Percy's effort on disarming them, the skeletons merely picked up their swords, climbed up the staircase, and continued to fight. Percy summoned a miniature hurricane made up of water vapour in the air. It sucked up the skeletons, tossing them upwards to the ceiling and throwing them across the room.

Percy took this opportunity to sprint to the bathroom. Harry was already there, and he had found his wand. Percy ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. He turned on the tap to full blast and willed the water to form a fine mist, catching light and splitting it up into a rainbow.

Percy prayed hard that Iris would let him contact his friends. He said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Nico di Angelo at Hogwarts School please. I'll offer to you more drachmas the next time. Just help me this once."

The rainbow shimmered and an image of Nico fighting a monster appeared. Everywhere surrounding him was filled with debris from broken and chipped of walls of the castle. Percy could see Thalia in the distance, fighting in the centre of the Quiddich pitch. Streaks of lightning blasting monsters into dust. Annabeth was beside her, stabbing monsters that came into her radius. Basically, the school was being attacked, and they were not holding up.

"Nico! Look here!" Percy yelled.

Nico spun around and saw Percy waving at him. "Percy! We woke up and couldn't find you and Harry!"

Nico was trying to hold the monsters back and talk to Percy at the same time.

Nico's eyes suddenly widened, "Percy! What happened to you? You're bleeding everywhere! Where are you?"

"Listen. I am kidnapped with Harry in Malfoy Manor. We only managed to get to the bathroom to IM you. I need you to shadowtravel here and get us out. There are monsters right outside this door. We mightn't be able to hold up for long." Percy said quickly, trying to give as much information to Nico as possible.

The skeletons were banging against the door, trying to break open the door. The door was splintering, and it was going to crumble. Harry stood pointing his wand at the door, ready to attack the skeletons if they managed to enter the bathroom.

Nico turned around to slash the monster in the chest, but it was not enough to disintegrate it. Nico shouted to Percy, "I'll shadowtravel to you. But I need some time. Is that alright?"

"Thanks. See you soon then. I'll try to buy you some time." Percy said gratefully before swiping his hand through the mist, breaking the connection.

At the same moment, the door flew open revealing all nine skeletons in the doorway. Harry yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" at one of the skeletons, but the spell was ineffective against the dead. It only angered the skeletons more, and they started attacking Harry. Percy stepped in between the skeletons and Harry, blocking the blows with Riptide. One of the skeletons managed to cut him on his left upper arm. But their swords were not made of celestial bronze, instead, it was made of iron. Percy didn't feel any pain, it just added to the whole collection of cuts on his body.

"Your spells doesn't work on these Harry." Percy tried to explain.

There was no reply from Harry and Percy looked to see where he'd gone. There, out in the corridor, Bellatrix had managed to get hold of Harry. She held a sharp knife to his neck.

While he was distracted, a skeleton slashed at his back. This time it really hurt. He gasped in pain.

"Stop! I command the dead to fall back!" Bellatrix yelled.

The skeletons bowed and obeyed her, walking back down the corridor.

"Now, Jackson. You will lower your weapon like a good boy. Do not try anything funny, or I will have his head cut off." Bellatrix said, digging her knife harder into Harry's neck.

Percy knew that Riptide would always reappear in his pocket. But by doing so Nico would be captured immediately when he arrived here. He couldn't let that happen. Neither could he let Harry get killed.

Percy looked at harry, who was trying to mouth the word 'No'. Percy had to find some way to warn Nico, otherwise, he would be walking right into a trap. But for now, he had no plans, and he could only go with the flow.

"Fine, you win." Percy said, lowering his sword onto the floor, and standing up again, raising his hands in surrender.

**Dun Dun Dun... How are they gonna get out of this situation? Find out the following day :) Reviews pls.**


	18. Chapter 18

**hi! Sorry for leaving you in a cliffy twice in a row. I promise there wont be one in this Chapter. I know some of you dont like the chapter on snape. I admit I did his character OOC. Really sorry about that. And thanks for all those who reviewed and voted! Omg, leo is so close to percy. The poll is still on, you can go vote! Well, thats all, enjoy this chapter.**

Harry

Harry watched helplessly as Percy gave in, the look of resignation on his face. He admired Percy for his bravery and loyalty to his friends. Although demigods were supposed to be their enemies, Harry was ready to overlook that to be his friend. Percy had placed himself in danger just so that he could help them in the wizard war. It was a selfless act.

Harry had seen Hogwarts crumbling in the IM Percy had made. Monsters and Death Eaters were fighting the students and teachers of Hogwarts. The defenders of Hogwarts were overpowered. Voldemort was going to wipe them all out and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Harry had tried to mouth to Percy that Bellatrix would not dare to kill him. Voldemort wanted to do it himself. But Percy had surrendered and gave himself up.

Lucius Malfoy came into the room. His robes were slashed in front. He studied the situation with a sneer and walked over to Percy who was standing at the end of the corridor with his hands raised.

"Thought you could run, didn't you?" Malfoy said icily.

He flicked his wand and ropes sprang out of it, binding Percy tightly from head to foot.

Percy replied with a smile, "I got myself out of those ropes just now. I could just do it again."

Lucius Malfoy smirked, "I'd like to see you try. But I want you to tell your friends not to come to your aid. Tell them I will have you killed if they came. Do it now! Or your friend Harry here will be tortured again."

Percy replied calmly, "But I don't have a drachma. Iris won't let me communicate with anyone without an offering of a drachma first."

Malfoy replied, "I have one to spare." He took a gold drachma out of his pocket and showed it to Percy.

"Fine. But I will need a rainbow." Percy said through his gritted teeth.

"Not a problem." Malfoy said. He flourished his wand, producing a mist of water, forming a rainbow.

"Throw it in" Percy instructed.

Malfoy threw the coin into the rainbow and it disappeared.

Percy said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept this offering and show me Nico di Angelo at Hogwarts School."

The image of Nico formed. Harry could see Nico fighting hard, with the help of a few skeletons under his command. There were 3 three teens wearing purple T-shirts with the words SPQR on it, and another 2 teens with Orange T-shirts like Percy's, fighting beside him. Harry supposed they were demigods who had come to help.

"Nico!" Percy called.

"Nico turned to face the IM. He shot a worried look at Percy and said, "I managed to contact the remainder of the seven to come. I was about to shadowtravel to get you. Just give me a second and I'll be there."

"Nico. Don't come." Percy said. "Malfoy's gonna hurt Harry if you come here. He is monitoring our conversation as we speak."

Nico paused, thinking hard. "Alright, wait, I'll ask Piper to talk to you. As you can see, I'm busy fighting some stupid monsters." He said. "Piper! Talk to Percy for me!"

Nico disappeared from view for a moment. Then he dragged a pretty girl with choppy hair in front of the IM.

Piper looked at everyone in the room. From Percy who was tied up, to Bellatrix who had a knife to Harry's neck, to Lucius Malfoy, who was standing beside the rainbow.

Looking at Percy, she said, "Percy, we got it." Then, she said to everyone in the room, "Don't hurt Harry, Nico will not come to rescue the two of them. You can have them." Piper said sweetly.

The girl waved her hand through the rainbow, cutting off the signal. Harry thought angrily what the girl had said. How could she be so cruel as to leave them here? She was not even going to try and help Percy, someone whom she must have known for a long time.

Harry looked at Percy to see how he reacted to her words. Percy looked dazed for a while, before he came back to consciousness. Percy looked at Malfoy and said, "Convinced? Now we're going to be trapped here forever! Even that girl didn't want to help us."

Lucius Malfoy grinned. "That's it. Now there is no need for you. You would be better off dead."

Malfoy's eyes glinted and he took a step back from Percy and pointed his wand and Percy's chest. He was about to utter the killing curse.

"Wait!" Percy said desperately, "You are still missing some information!"

"What information? Tell me!" Malfoy asked, his wand poised directly at Percy's heart.

"This." Percy said. Suddenly, the bathroom wall cracked, the pipes in the walls burst and a jet of water shot at Malfoy's face, causing him to inhale water and fall onto the floor from the blast.

More water shot out, bouncing on the walls, floor and ceiling. The chandelier, which was directly above Malfoy, shook, threatening to fall and bury Malfoy in bits of glass. Percy was standing quite near to Malfoy. Harry knew that if Percy made the chandelier fall, Percy would be crushed under it too.

"Don't do it Percy! No!" Harry yelled. But Percy ignored him.

Bellatrix had created a shield charm with her wand, shielding only herself and Harry. Percy urged the water to hit hard on the chandelier tearing it completely from the ceiling.

Harry watched in slow motion as the chandelier broke away from the ceiling, falling, falling at the two people standing underneath it. Just as the chandelier was about to hit them, Percy summoned the water to form a watery shield around himself. The chandelier shattered on the floor, spewing bits of sharp glass in all directions. Many glass pieces had penetrated Malfoy's skin, and he stayed motionless on the floor, with a bloody mess around him. Percy's water shield had thankfully deflected glass shards, leaving him unscathed. Glass bits were littered all over the floor like fallen confetti after a celebration.

Harry and Bellatrix were unharmed, thanks to Bellatrix's shield charm.

"You!" Bellatrix screamed pointing at Percy, "You dare destroy such a treasured ornament! You will die! Die!"

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Percy, who was still tied up and unable to move.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" She yelled.

A burst of green light shot out of her wand, flying across the room towards Percy. Just before the spell could make contact with Percy's chest, the shadows lengthened Nico appeared. Nico slashed his black sword in front of Percy, deflecting the spell. Percy had missed death by an inch. The choppy haired girl Nico called Piper was standing beside Nico, a knife in her hand.

"Phew. Just in time." Nico said with a grin. He turned and cut through Percy's bonds with a single stroke of his sword.

Percy smiled at Piper and said, "Great Charmspeak just now. You had me thinking that you were going to leave us here to die."

Piper replied with a grin. "Well, I've been practising."

Harry watched the newcomers. They looked like old friends having a catch up session, completely oblivious that Bellatrix was still here.

Then, Bellatrix said, "More little demigods?" She laughed.

Piper turned around and said commandingly, "Put down your wand and knife. Step back to the corner now!"

Harry watched surprised as Bellatrix did as she was told. She dropped her knife and wand, and shuffled over to the corner.

"Give Harry back his wand." Piper instructed.

Bellatrix obliged and threw Harry's wand over. Harry pocketed it, wondering why Piper could control her like that.

Harry walked over to them, looking puzzled.

"Hello, I am Piper. Daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. I can charmspeak. Meaning I can talk people to do whatever I want." She said.

Harry nodded. That would be a dangerous power if in the wrong hands, Harry thought.

"Can you get us back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked Nico.

Nico nodded and said. "They need our help. We demigods, especially Annabeth, were worried when we couldn't find you. They kind of lost confidence in the battle without a leader." Nico said, looking at Percy.

Percy grabbed Harry's arm in one hand, and Nico with the other. Piper held Nico's other hand. Then, Harry saw the shadows surrounding them, and they plunged into darkness.

**Yeah! Oh and do you want me to merge 2 chapters into one the next time? I'm done with the typing anyway, I just have to upload it slowly. Only 4 more chapters after this and its finished! Pls leave a review. I dont mind if its a flame as long as there is some suggestion to improve. Like I said before, I want to learn from my mistakes.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Right. So since one of you requested for a merge in Chapters, here it is! Could I just ask for a review in return? pls? The story is coming to an end very soon. One last thing, thanks for those who reviewed, I reread the chapter to correct mistakes too.**

Hazel

Hazel had been spending her time in Camp Jupiter after the Giant War. Reyna and Jason, the Praetors of Camp Jupiter were trying to restore order in the camp. Percy had stepped down his position as Praetor, to allow Jason to take his spot.

But this morning, Jason had summoned her to the pavilion on an emergency. She sprinted all the way there, to find Jason with Frank waiting for her. Frank, upon seeing Hazel running towards them, waved at her to hurry, worry etched in his face.

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked.

Jason spoke solemnly, "It's Percy. Nico informed me through an Iris Message that he was captured by some wizards. He told us that he will shadowtravel here and pick us up soon. He said we are going to Hogwarts School to help in the fight."

Hazel nodded in understanding. She too was worried for Percy. After going for two quests with him and the other seven, a strong bond of friendship had grown between them. She hoped nothing bad would happen to him.

Just then, Nico materialised from the shadows and ran over to them.

"No time to explain. We need to go!" Nico said, grabbing them in a group hug. The darkness converged all over them.

Hazel felt herself going so fast her face was peeling off. Then, the next second, they appeared in what seemed to be an ancient castle. There was a huge battle going on all around them. Flashes of light shooting in all directions, sounds of swords clanging in the distance. It was a war zone. She spotted Annabeth stabbing her knife at monsters that came too near. Thalia was using her silver bow, shooting at monsters, Aegis at her side. Every now and then, lightning streaked from the sky, disintegrating monsters. Leo was on the stairs, holding a heavy looking hammer, hitting random monsters on the head, making them stumble around dazed. Piper had unsheathed Katoptris, slashing furiously at monsters, occasionally using her Charmspeak to hold monsters back. But the oncoming monsters were too many. They could not fight forever. At one point, they would eventually tire out, and the monsters would overrun them.

Hazel turned around to find Nico, only to realise that he and Piper had disappeared, leaving Jason and her in the middle of the battleground.

Hazel took out her spatha. Jason tossed his coin, and when he caught it, it had changed into a gold sword. They joined in the fray, fighting monsters.

Monsters charged at them. Hazel swung her calvary sword in a wide arc, causing monsters to disintegrate into yellow dust right in front of her.

Then, the shadows beside here lengthened, and Nico appeared with Piper, Percy and one other boy whom Hazel supposed was Harry. Percy looked terrible. There were white marks of newly healed skin all over his body.

"Are you all right?" Hazel asked with concern.

"I'm fine. The water healed me." Percy replied with an assuring smile.

Annabeth and Thalia had spotted Percy, and were running towards them. Annabeth threw herself into Percy's arms and he held her back in a tight embrace.

"Gods Percy, we were so worried. You said you won't leave me without telling me first!" Annabeth shouted.

"I couldn't help it. I was kidnapped with Harry the moment I woke up. I couldn't do anything." Percy said.

"Yeah, Annabeth's right. That wasn't so nice." Thalia said.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Happy?" Percy pleaded. "Will you stop lecturing me now?"

"Never. Get used to it, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

Nico interrupted and said, "Well, we got Percy is back. And we've got to start killing monsters again."

"Yes." Annabeth said. "Percy and I will go and fight by the lake. Nico and Hazel, you can fight on the grounds. Piper, by the doors of the castle. You can charmspeak them out of the castle. Thalia and Jason on the Quiddich pitch. Leo, in the forest. Frank, in the castle. Drive away Voldemort's army, barricade the castle, and secure the students. Meet back here after all these are done. Got it?"

No one disagreed. Annabeth was the best strategist without question. She was a daughter of Athena. With their leader Percy back, the demigod's eyes lit with renewed energy.

They nodded and proceeded to the designated area to defend. Leo ran away shouting, "Team Leo to the forest!"

Hazel laughed, and remembered how similar Leo looked to a boy she liked in the 1940s called Sammy. She later found out that Leo was actually a descendant of Sammy.

Hazel and Nico made their way to the castle grounds. There was a large pumpkin patch on her right, with a wooden hut. There was a whole sea of monsters waiting for them there. She charged at them. Annabeth's instruction was to thin the monster army, in the hope that the monsters would retreat. This would then give them more time to strengthen the defences of the castle.

She fought hard, with her half-brother Nico, at her side. He had called many skeleton warriors from the ground to help them. Many a hundred yards to her left, Hazel could just make out two figures- Percy and Annabeth. They were fighting by a large lake. Percy held Riptide in his hand. He hand was a blur as he was moving very fast. Two miniature hurricanes were spinning by his side, throwing monsters up into the air. Hazel had only seen Percy fight this hard before at the snow glacier where they had to retrieve the legion's standard and free Thanatos. But now, with Annabeth at his side, they were an unbeatable pair. They knew each other so well, and could predict the others move and complement it with their own. It was an awe inspiring sight.

After what Hazel supposed was an hour of endless fighting, the monster army was thinning. Good thing, Hazel thought. Her arms were getting heavy and sore from all the non-stop battle.

Then, from far away, Hazel heard the sound of a conch horn. It rang loud and clear. All the monsters dropped their weapons and turned to face the sound of the horn. Then, they took out a small, glowing, bright blue coin from their pockets, and vanished.

Hazel was stunned. She knew that Greek Monsters couldn't simply vanish into thin air. The horn must have been used as a signal to call them back to base. But for what reason, Hazel didn't know. Maybe Voldemort's army had retreated? Or maybe, they were just regrouping? Hazel decided to go back into the castle to find out what the next plan was.

She started walking briskly back into the castle.

Hazel passed by Piper, who was standing by the oak doors of the castle. Piper, too, had a look of confusion on her face. The moment Piper saw Hazel, she started questioning her.

"Hazel, what's happening?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. The monsters disappeared the moment they heard the conch horn." Hazel replied.

"I saw them take out a glowing blue coin before they vanished." Piper said.

"Me too." Hazel agreed.

"That's strange. What are we going to do? They might come back any moment." Piper asked worriedly.

"Let's go and ask Percy. He'll know what to do." Hazel suggested.

Hazel and Piper were about to run off towards the lake where they had last seen Percy when Percy called them from inside the castle.

"Hazel! Piper! This way!" Percy shouted.

Hazel spun around and saw the rest of the demigods huddled in one corner. She and Piper hurried to join them in conversation.

"They don't look like they are retreating." Annabeth was saying.

"Help! Help! Percy! Help!" Harry ran towards them, putting a full stop to the discussion.

Hazel studied Harry's appearance. This was the first time she'd seen Harry properly. Harry looked rather similar to Percy, except Percy was more muscular. Harry was thin. The other difference Hazel could pick out where Harry's eyes. Harry had bright green eyes, whereas Percy's was sea green like the ocean. Harry wore glasses too, and had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Guys, I saw the Death Eaters disapperate with Ron and Hermione! I couldn't stop them!" Harry said desperately.

"What?!" Percy said, too shocked to react.

"They killed Dumbledore and took Ron and Hermione, like how they kidnapped us! They wanted me actually. But since I got away, they took Ron and Hermione! I can't let this happen. I-" Harry ranted on.

"Relax Harry. We'll find them." Percy said. "They're my friends too."

"But first things first," Annabeth said, "Let's get all the students into the Great Hall, and discuss what our next move will be."

Percy nodded, he and Annabeth led the way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Percy

_Ron and Hermione were captured by the Death Eaters?_ That news came as a shock to Percy. After spending time with Harry and his friends, he had built a bond between them. Percy didn't want to think what the Death Eaters might have done to them. Torture? That was probable. But what information did those Death Eaters need that they had to kidnap the two of them?

Percy remembered Harry saying a while ago, that the Death Eaters had actually wanted Harry instead. Could that mean that since Harry had managed to escape their clutches, they were now targeting his best friends? Maybe the Death Eaters wanted to get Harry's friends, knowing that he would hand himself to the Death Eaters just to get his friends out?

There were just so many possibilities why the Death Eaters had taken Ron and Hermione.

"Percy, wait." Leo called from the back.

Percy stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Leo.

"What?" Percy asked.

"What are we even bothering ourselves in a war that does not concern us?" Leo said.

"Well, it was part of my quest that Chiron gave me." Percy said.

"Chiron gave you a quest? Right after we're done with the Giant war?" Leo said, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes he did. Why?"

"Nothing. But shouldn't the wizards deal with this war on their own? I mean, this is a war of their world."

"I guess it's okay to help. But if you don't want to fight, I won't blame you." Percy said.

"Nah, I want to help!" Leo said. "But I was just wondering why you are so intent on helping them even though they were our enemies in the past."

"Wait. Percy. What are you not telling us? Helping them is not the only reason why you're here, isn't it?" Annabeth asked with a frown.

"What? No, I just want to help." Percy said. But he knew it was useless to lie to Annabeth. She could always see through him. He couldn't keep any secret from her.

"Tell us. What is the other reason why you are helping them." Annabeth insisted.

Sighing, Percy said quietly, "Lady Hecate asked me to swear on the river Styx that I will protect them with my life."

"And did you?" Annabeth pestered for his answer.

"I-I told her I would. I swore on the Styx." Percy mumbled.

There was a ringing silence. All the demigods stared at Percy.

Leo tried to break the tension, "So that means it's either Percy lives and we win the war, or Percy dies and we lose the war."

Nico said, "Winning's better, obviously."

"Yeah, we will win this war! All on Team Leo?" Leo shouted.

"Just this once I'll be on Team Leo." Frank said.

Percy laughed. He knew his friends were trying to lighten the mood. And he liked them for it.

* * *

The students were gathered in the Great Hall. Percy and his friends stood in front. The teachers were standing along the side of the Hall. All eyes were focused on Percy.

"Um, hi," Percy said nervously.

The students just stared back at him.

Percy was about to go on, when a high, cold voice rang throughout the Great Hall. The voice surrounded them, loud and clear. Percy had no doubt that voice belonged to Voldemort. The students and teachers recognized the voice too. All the students looked scared and simply terrified. The teachers were afraid too, although they were trying to look brave for the students.

"Defenders of Hogwarts, I have commanded my forces to retreat. To give the fighters of Hogwarts time to attend to the injured. Lord Voldemort is merciful. He knows how to fight fair. Yet you cannot continue to resist me. You have seen my forces. They are strong, and cannot be defeated by the spell of wizards. If you continue to fight against them, you will die. Let me propose to you a better option. I will let you choose." Voldemort said.

There was silence in the Hall as the students waited. Some of the younger students were crying in fear, clinging on to their friends for comfort. They were all scared, waiting for the worst to come. Percy knew that whatever choice Voldemort gave, neither of them would be good. Voldemort was not someone the students or teachers could negotiate with.

Voldemort continued, "Before I give you the options, you should know by now, that I have taken two of your number. Harry Potter, I speak directly to you now. You have caused your friends to die for you rather than to meet your fate. By escaping from the manor earlier with Jackson, I have decided to take your friends instead. So if your friends die, would you be able to live with yourself, knowing that you are the cause of their death?"

"So here are two options I will let you consider. You can escape my grasp for a little while longer, and let your two best friends die. Take the time to flee, but I assure you that I will eventually get you in time to come. In the meantime, the battle will continue. That will be your first option. Your second choice is to give yourself up to me. If you come to me, I will let both your friends go, unharmed. You will come to me in the grounds to do this exchange. Percy Jackson will have to be handed over to me together. You and Jackson in exchange for your two friends. We will not continue the battle if you hand yourself over. That will be your second choice. Lord Voldemort knows fairness, and he allows you to choose between the two options."

There was silence once more. The students were looking at either Percy or Harry.

"You will make your choice in one hour. My army will be waiting for your response in the grounds, should you decide to take the second option. If by the end of the hour, you and Percy Jackson have not handed yourselves up, I will command my forces to attack the school. This time, I will allow the monsters to feast on the dead and injured. I will attack without mercy, and the school will crumble. Remember, Harry Potter, you have an hour to make the decision. One hour." Voldemort's voice said.

The students were all looking at Harry, wondering what he was going to do. Percy looked at Harry, who was sitting alone at the back of the Gryffindor table. Harry was completely poker faced. Then, a Slytherin girl stood up. Pointing at Harry, she said, "Potter is there! Grab him and give him to the Dark Lord!"

There were shouts of anger at this. The Slytherins agreed with the girl. But most of the Griffindors stood up, standing around Harry, ready to defend him. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs did the same.

"Quiet!" Professor McGonagall shouted, silencing the Hall.

"The choices are his decision to make. We will only do as he chooses. And that is final." The head of Gryffindor said.

All the students turned and waited for Harry to come to his decision.

"I-" Harry said. But he couldn't get the words out.

"Harry!" Percy called, running to Harry's side.

Harry turned to look at him.

"Harry it's alright. I am willing to give myself up. I know you will choose the second option." Percy said.

"But I can't let you-" Harry protested.

"Listen. I swore on the river Styx that I would protect the students. If you choose the first option, Voldemort will attack the school. That means I have broken my promise. A broken oath on the Styx would be something greater than death. That means I'll still die anyway. So I might as well save your friends, right?" Percy tried to reason.

Percy wasn't afraid of death. There were so many times he could've died, that the prospect of facing death didn't scare him anymore. Except the fact that he would have to leave Annabeth. But he knew that Annabeth would understand his choice.

"But-"

"Look. Even if you won't let me go, I will still go myself. You're not going to stop me." Percy said.

Annabeth cut in saying, "I've got a better plan Percy. You two go first. Then when we have Ron and Hermione back, we just fight again. Like how we did before."

"Annabeth. You can't do that! This time Voldemort is going to attack himself!" Percy exclaimed.

"But this time, instead of us spreading out to fight, we can fight together. Our powers combined will be enough to kill Voldemort."

"But-" It was Percy's turn to be unsure.

"Don't worry. Athena always, _always_ has a plan." Annabeth said.

"Fine. It better work." Percy grinned.

"You bet. It will." Annabeth smiled.

"Agreed to this plan, Harry?" Percy asked.

Harry nodded. It was time to see if this plan worked. If it didn't, Percy knew his life was on the line.

**OOH. look out for the last chapter! Just do me a favour and plz plz plz leave a review. Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright! The long awaited finale to the story Big Three to the Rescue is out! I mentioned that there are no horcruxes for the sake of this fanfic. So Harry can die. And as for Hazel being OOC. Well, that was the first time I tried writing in her POV. So its not that good. And for those who PMed me and asked if I am still going to write other Fanfics after this one, the answer is YES I AM WRITING HUNGER GAMES/PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS CROSSOVER! I'll start publishing it next week maybe. Anyway, I'll talk about this after you read this chapter. Thanks for the reviews :) Now enjoy!**

Harry

Harry couldn't believe that Percy had suggested on taking the second choice- exchanging Ron and Hermione for Harry and Percy. Percy was ready to give himself up so readily. Harry could only hope that Annabeth's plan save them. Voldemort was right about one thing. Harry would not be able to bear with himself if any of his friends died on his account. He would live with the guilt and the shame. Not that he would live very long, with Voldemort after him anyway.

Annabeth had given all of them a briefing beforehand. Harry and Percy were only to go over to Voldemort after he had handed over Ron and Hermione. This was to prevent Voldemort from double crossing them and turning back on his word. Then, Voldemort was to swear on the river Styx that he was not to attack the school. Only then, will Harry and Percy walk over to Voldemort.

Harry knew this plan was a good one. But if things didn't go as planned, they would have no other choice but to improvise.

Harr knew why Voldemort wanted him and Percy. Why Voldemort wanted Harry was obvious. As for Percy, Harry was sure Voldemort wanted to keep him out of this battle. Harry had seen how the demigods fought when Percy was here. Percy was basically the leader. Someone all the other demigods looked up to. Percy was the rock, the symbol of strength and the source of foundation. If Voldemort were to take Percy away, it was like taking away the roots of the tree. The demigods would be scattered, without one to lead in this battle. Without Percy, Harry was sure Hogwarts had no chance in this war.

Harry actually never wanted any of these demigods to be pulled into this war. He vaguely wondered who sent Percy and the rest to Hogwarts. Who was helping them? But all these questions could not be answered without Hermione. He usually had either Ron or Hermione to talk to. Someone he could share his thoughts. But now, they had been captured by Voldemort.

_No_, Harry thought. He was going to see them very soon. He would not lose them. If Voldemort kept his word about leaving them unharmed.

"Harry, listen to the plan." Annabeth called, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm listening." Harry said.

"When we see that Ron and Hermione are safely handed over, both you and Percy are to walk to Voldemort's side. The grounds are very near to the black lake. When you get the chance, I want you and Percy to run for the lake. It is the place where Percy has the highest advantage. Since Voldemort is a wizard, your spells can kill him. You will fight beside the lake. Percy will back you up if things go wrong." Annabeth said.

Harry nodded to show he understood.

"Voldemort will not be the only one targeting you. If I am not wrong, Voldemort will split his troops consisting of Death Eaters and monsters to go after both of you, while the other half attacks the castle. I think he will send the Greek monsters at the castle, as the students' spells are useless against monsters. The Death Eaters would then pursue you and Percy." Annabeth said. Her wise, grey eyes were swirling like storm clouds.

"Got it, Wise Girl." Percy said, "Do I get a kiss for good luck?"

Annabeth smiled, "Sure."

She pecked lightly on his cheek.

"That's all I get?" Percy pouted.

"Come back alive and we'll have a better one." Annabeth teased.

"Deal!" Percy shouted.

"What are we going to do then?" Hazel asked.

"The rest of the demigods will defend the castle. We will need everyone to fight against the monsters." Annabeth replied.

They nodded. The plan was simple enough to understand.

"We have half an hour left before we can sell Percy here." Leo said with a grin, fiddling with his tool belt.

"Some friend you are, Leo." Percy replied, pretending to be hurt.

"I know right. Team Leo!" Leo shouted, punching his arms in the air.

"What?" Harry said confused. He had no idea what Team Leo was.

Percy just laughed and said, "Inside joke."

* * *

With fifteen minutes before the exchange was to take place, Annabeth started giving out orders to the rest of the school.

"Everyone please listen up!" Annabeth yelled, trying to catch the attention of all the students and teachers in the school.

"I need all of you to stay safe within the school boundary. The Greek monsters are not affected by your spells. Only our weapons made of Celestial Bronze can destroy them. Understood?" Annabeth said.

Some of the older students looked unhappy with the idea of staying back and not fighting. But all of them agreed to Annabeth's plan in the end.

The plan was settled, and Harry went out to the grounds with the demigods, waiting for the arrival of Voldemort's army.

Harry and Percy stood in front. The other eight demigods stood in a line behind them and waited.

Harry glanced at Percy, who was holding Riptide loosely in his hand. The ground was still deserted. In the distance, Harry could see the black lake, dark and mysterious.

Then, he saw large army marching in from afar. Voldemort was leading the army.

"Stop." Voldemort commanded. His army of Greek monsters and Death Eaters heeded his words, stopping five metres away from them. Harry could make out Ron and Hermione at the front of the line, beside Voldemort. Two Death Eaters were restraining them, holding them back.

"Harry don't do this!" Hermione shouted across. "It's not worth it."

"Shut up!" The Death Eater holding her said, shaking her roughly.

Percy took a small step forward and said, "We have decided to take the second option."

Voldemort sneered, "Well. That is a wise choice, my boy."

"But I want you to swear on the river Styx that you will not attack Hogwarts if we do the exchange." Percy said calmly. "A broken oath on the Styx is worse than facing death itself."

"Worse than death? There is nothing worse than death, fool." Voldemort said coldly.

"Believe me, there are things worse than death. But whether you believe it or not, I want you to swear, to keep your word, before we do the exchange." Percy said.

"As you wish." Voldemort said irritably. "I swear on the Styx that I will not attack Hogwarts if you do the exchange."

Thunder boomed loudly. Percy looked at the sky.

"I suppose that's done then. Now give us Ron and Hermione." Percy shouted.

"Then hand Potter and yourself over!" Voldemort said.

"We will do it at the same time, okay?" Percy retorted.

Percy nodded at Harry, and the two of them walked forward slowly, stopping at the midpoint between Voldemort's army and the demigod line.

"Let them go." Voldemort commanded the Death Eaters who were holding Ron and Hermione.

The Death Eaters released them from their grasp and they hurried over to Harry and Percy. But they couldn't get time to speak to each other. Harry and Percy had to fulfil their part of the bargain.

Harry looked at Percy who stepped forward, walking over to Voldemort. Percy planted himself right in front of Voldemort and looked straight into the red slits.

"I believe this exchange is done. You will leave and not attack the castle." Percy said sternly.

Harry was surprised at Percy's immense courage. Nobody would ever talk to Voldemort like this. Those who stood up to the Dark Lord usually ended up dead.

"Percy, don't." Hermione said in a soft voice from behind.

But Percy just ignored her. "You will keep your word and leave." He said, staring at Voldemort.

Voldemort smirked and said, "Lord Voldemort always honours his word. I swore not to attack Hogwarts, and I will do that. But these monsters here did not swear, did they?"

Harry cursed inwardly. He should have known Voldemort would always find a way to wriggle out of loopholes. But there was nothing he could do now.

"Harry!" Percy shouted. "Now!"

The pair of them, Harry and Percy, sprinted for the lake at Percy's command. They dashed off just as Voldemort gave a single order to the monsters. "Attack."

* * *

Annabeth

The monsters attacked, just as she had expected. All the monsters, including some monsters she had never seen before, charged at them, pushing each other, trying to get up the stone stairs into the castle. The demigods stood in a line, blocking the way. And that was where they clashed, right at the entrance of Hogwarts.

Annabeth analysed the situation. They were outnumbered one to about a hundred. But if they managed to fight at the entrance, the monsters would not be able to surround them, giving them the most advantage. No matter how many monsters there were, as long as they stayed put, the crowd of monsters could only stream into the castle through that entrance and eventually, those monsters would be defeated.

She always looked for chinks in the armour of the monsters, always searching for their weak spot. Then, with an accurate jab of her knife at the monster, it would disintegrate into sticky, yellow dust.

Leo stood at the end of the line on her left. He had pulled out a giant hammer from his tool belt, and was knocking monsters unconscious. Then, Leo would use his fire powers to burn them into a crisp.

Hazel stood beside Leo, a spartha in her hand. She swung it in a wide arc, cutting monsters that came too near, in a single, neat stroke. She made precious jewels shoot out from the ground, hitting monsters on the head. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, launched into the air like a rocket, embedding themselves into the flesh of the monsters, causing them to howl in pain.

Nico was fighting at Hazel's other side. An army of the dead around him, fighting the monsters. Nico wielded his stygian iron sword, slashing at the monsters. Every time a skeleton warrior crumbled, Nico would wave his hand over it, and it would reassemble its bones, and continue to fight.

Annabeth was standing beside Nico. On her other side, was Piper. Piper was doing a good job with a charmspeak, directing her words at the monsters. She shouted commands like "stab yourself" and "fight each other". The monsters were confused and did exactly like she said.

Jason was beside Piper. He looked like a roman warrior. His galadius was a golden blur. Monsters vaporised around him. Occasionally, lightning would strike a bunch of monsters, killing them instantly. No monster stood a chance.

Thalia, Jason's sister, was doing the same, except with a bow. Arrow flew in all directions, hitting monsters accurately in the chest. Aegis was activated on her wrist, causing monsters to momentarily freeze at the sight of Medusa's face. That kept the monsters at a distance, long enough for Thalia to pick them off with her silver arrows.

Frank was the last in the line on Annabeth's right. He, like Thalia, was using a bow. Firing arrows rapidly at the monsters, one after another. Annabeth laughed as he changed into a puffer fish for a moment, prickling the monsters around him. They backed away, wincing from the pain.

Fighting together was certainly better than fighting alone. Annabeth knew that if they had fought alone, they would not have stood a chance. The monsters were stupid, thinking there was only one way in the castle. And so, they did not attempt to find another route to attack them from the back.

Annabeth could predict that if they continued to fight like that, the demigods would win.

And as for Percy… Annabeth thought. She could see Percy and Harry far away, beside the lake. But they were too far away for Annabeth to see clearly how they were doing. They were a speck in the horizon. She could only hope that her Seaweed Brain had control over the situation. She was confident that Percy could defeat the Death Eaters. After Kronos, Gaia and her minions, a noseless guy should be an easy feat. Percy wasn't a Saviour of Olympus for no reason.

After fighting for what seemed like hours, Annabeth could see the crowd of monsters thinning. Some monsters had even scampered away in fear, after seeing the mass massacre of their fellow monsters.

_Cowards!_ Annabeth thought. Fleeing without even giving an attempt to fight. It was something she knew Percy would never do. Even though there were times where it was probably better to surrender than to continue fighting, Percy would never give up in a fight, even if it means death. Oh well, he was a Seaweed Brain after all.

Piper managed to scare the remaining monsters away with one powerful sentence. "Flee now and never come back!" She yelled, forcing all the charmspeak into her voice. The monsters were totally convinced, and they did just as Piper ordered. They ran off into the distance.

"Whew! Haven't fought that many monsters in a while." Frank said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"That was great practice." Hazel agreed.

"What are we going to do now?" Piper asked, looking at Annabeth for advice.

But Jason answered her, "I think we should help Percy."

Annabeth agreed. They were about to run off towards the lake when Ron and Hermione came out from inside the castle.

"We're going to help too." Ron said.

"And you are not going to stop us. Our magic works against Death Eaters." Hermione added, before the pair of them sprinted off.

"C'mon let's end this then." Annabeth said.

The eight demigods ran after the wizards, towards the lake.

As Annabeth approached, she could see Percy clearly. Percy and Harry were standing side by side. Harry was shooting jets of light out of his wand at Voldemort, who blocked it easily.

Percy, on the other hand, was battling at his hardest. Riptide was a blur of silver in his hand. He kept slashing, pushing the Death Eaters back. He blocked the spells the Death Eaters shot at him with a simple flick of his wrist.

Annabeth was exhausted from all the running. Fighting the monsters had already drained her strength. She slowed down. The other demigods were far behind her, struggling to keep up. She knew Percy couldn't keep it up forever.

Percy's strokes were slowing down. Sweat beaded his face. She watched as Percy summoned a 10 foot wave at the Death Eaters, drenching them and pushing them back. Meanwhile, Harry and Voldemort were engaged in a duel. A jet of red light from Harry's wand met another jet of green light from Voldemort's wand. Right in the centre where the spells collided, a bright white light was formed.

Annabeth panted, struggling to reach Percy. Ron and Hermione were already there, fighting the Death Eaters with Percy.

Percy was backing away slowly. The Death Eaters had gotten up from the wet grass and was advancing at Percy. Percy glanced back at Voldemort who was focused at Harry, busy channelling his magic into the spell, and appeared not notice Percy was just behind him.

However, as Percy raised Riptide, ready for the kill, Voldemort pulled his wand upward, breaking the connection with Harry's wand. Voldemort turned and cast an invisible force that deflected Percy's blade, causing the sword to fly out of Percy's hand, and disappear into the lake.

Annabeth watched in horror. Percy's sword needed time before it could reappear in pen form in his pocket. For now, he was defenceless, and out of breath. Annabeth knew he was too tired to draw power from the lake. The Death Eaters and Voldemort's attention were now focused directly at Percy. The Death Eaters were closing in on Percy's right, and Voldemort was at Percy's left.

Percy seemed to realise the situation he was in. He looked ahead, at Annabeth, and met her eyes. Annabeth saw him mouth "I love you", before tackling Voldemort with his arms. Percy grabbed Voldemort tightly, pinning his arms to the side, making him unable to use his wand. If the situation wasn't this serious, Annabeth would have thought it looked funny.

The pair of them struggled for a while, before Voldemort managed to free his hands. With one hand, Voldemort held Percy up. The wand hand was pointing at Percy's back.

Then, Percy shouted, "Leo! Blast us with the hottest fire now!"

Leo, who had caught up with Annabeth shouted back, "A direct hit of my fire can kill! You'll be fried too!"

"Just do it! It's the only way to stop this!" Percy yelled, struggling at Voldemort's grip.

Voldemort sneered, "If he sends fire at us, you will die with me!"

Percy just replied calmly, "Unlike you, I don't mind dying if my death would give peace to others. You are blinded by power. Sometimes death is the better choice."

Then, Percy turned back to Leo and said, "Leo! Fire now please!"

Annabeth could only watch as Leo unwillingly raised his palm at them. White hot fire burst in a jet out of his hand, directly at the pair of them, burning and pushing them backwards. Annabeth couldn't see Voldemort or Percy. Both of them were enclosed in a ball of flame. She heard a high piercing scream erupt from the flaming pair, but could not identify who's scream it was.

"Enough, Leo." Annabeth commanded.

The flame at Leo's palm died off immediately. She could see ashes on the burnt grass which was still smoking. The Death Eaters who had been watching disappeared into thin air, probably fleeing for their lives. The demigods crowded around the ashes, unspeaking. All of them were distraught at what had happened.

"Percy." Annabeth sobbed. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed countless times. It was too hard to bear. She didn't even get to tell him how much she loved him. She stooped down, kneeling beside the ashes. Annabeth saw a wand lying on top of the pile of black dust. _So Voldemort had died then,_ she thought.

"I'm really sorry about Percy. I really didn't want to do that." Leo said hoarsely.

"It's not your fault. Percy wanted you to do it." Annabeth said.

"Percy died a hero. His soul will go to Elysium." Nico said.

They all stood silently, watching the pile of ashes. Harry, Ron and Hermione were there too, mourning for the hero who had sacrificed himself for his friends.

"Dude. Are ashes that interesting to see?" came a voice from behind.

"Percy!" Jason shouted, spinning around. "Is that really you?"

"What did you expect? A ghost?" Percy said grinning. He was in the lake, only his head was above the water.

Annabeth ran over to Percy, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Gods Percy! We thought you were dead!"

Percy frowned. "I fell into the water after Leo blasted us." He said.

"Percy. I didn't mean to blast you. But you asked me to." Leo said. "But that was my hottest fire. How are you still alive?"

"Well, I am a little fire resistant, being a son of Poseidon. But the flames were hot though. I'm just lucky that the lake was behind when I fell back. Otherwise, I would have been fried too."

Percy pushed himself out of the lake and willed himself dry. Annabeth ran over to give him a hug, before Nico said it was time to go back to camp. Harry, Ron, and Hermione thanked the demigods for their help.

The demigods did a group hug, and Nico dissolved them into a shadow. Their quest was completed, just as Chiron had asked.

Killed Voldemort. _Check_. Annabeth ticked off the mental checklist.

Maybe now, she could have some peaceful time with her dear Seaweed Brain.

**And that's the end to the story. Hope you liked it! Pls do me a favour and review the story. Its the last one after all.**

**Now about my next HG/PJO crossover. Im not going to update it as fast as I did for this one. I need more time for it. I havent read hunger games in a long time, so im rusty on it. And also the facts for hunger games does not flow so smoothly to me than how it does for PJO and HP. But I will definately finish it till the end.**

**Thats it. BTW, the poll on my profile is still on. You may go there and vote! Rem to review and fav my story if you liked it! Thank you for sticking to this story until the end. Bye! See you in my next crossover if you are interested!**


End file.
